Sleep With The Cho
by StarBunnyCraft
Summary: Chap 7 is up! /berawal dari kenekatan pembalasan dendam seorang yeoja yg masuk ke dalam cengkraman namja jenius berwatak kejam dan arogan, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menentang segala keinginan namja itu. Akan tetapi ada satu orang yang berani menentangnya bahkan ingin membunuhnya, she's his weakness... Lee Sungmin. /KYUMIN/GS/OOC/Remake/Newbie/Slow update
1. Chapter 1

-**KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

**Tittle:**

_Sleep With The Cho_

**Disclaimer:**

_I stole their names, but not own them__**. **__This story belongs to Santhy Agatha, but This fanfic is mine._

**Genre : **

Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

**Cast:**

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum

**Warning :**

Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s). DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

**By © StarBunnyCraft**

**.**

**a/n: **Fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul '_**Sleep With The Devil'**_** karya Santhy Agatha**. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya~ ^.^

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**You are my weakness"**_

-Cho Kyuhyun-

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat seorang yeoja manis bernama Lee Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia lebih suka berada di dalam perpustakaan dengan suasana yang tenang dan damai tanpa suara music yang menyakitkan telinga seperti ini.

Berada di dalam ruangan ini membuat telinga Sungmin serasa mau pecah. Musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Namja itu, namja jahat itu – menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Sungmin mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, dia juga menggunakan _highheels_ setinggi 12cm yang menyebabkan kakinya pegal bukan main! Rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus di bentuk menjadi kriting gantung membuat penampilannya makin seksi. Sungmin merasa bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia merasa seperti orang lain. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Sungmin tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya yang hitam lurus panjang dengan kacamata berlensa tebal berbingkai besar membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup sopan, menutup kulit mulusnya dengan sangat baik, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Sungmin mengernyitkan matanya, Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mendengus jijik, yah karena dia namja jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Sungmin menjinjitkan kakinya diatas _high heels_ yang ia gunakan, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun... Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Sungmin pahit.

Dulu keluarga Sungmin adalah keluarga yang berada, appanya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang peternakan serta perkebunan. Kebun dan peternakan milik mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar kota seoul, mereka kaya dan hidup sangat berkecukupan . Bagi Sungmin keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ummanya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia seorang umma yang sempurna.

Pikiran Sungmin melayang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, appa dan umma berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi dengan penuh kehangatan. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian pengacau itu datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Cho Kyuhyun tertarik dengan aset tanah tuan Lee yang sangat luas dan berpikiran untuk menjalin kerja sama untuk membangun _resorts _diatas tanah milik appanya. Pada awalnya, tuan Lee tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati appanya. Dan entah kenapa tuan Lee akhirnya menyerah ke dalam rencana licik Cho Kyuhyun, bila sekali masuk perangkapnya tidak akan bisa keluar lagi.

Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun telah menghancurkan keluarganya, entah kenapa kepemilikan tuan Lee atas bisnis dan semua aset tanah itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil alih oleh Kyuhyun dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. appanya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Sungmin jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Lee Sungmin tegar menanggung itu semua, tetapi ummanya tidak. Nyonya Lee dari kecil terbiasa hidup dalam kemewahan. Sampai menikah dengan tuan Lee, tuan Lee terbiasa memperlakukan istrinya bak seorang Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. ummanya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak dan mengurus rumah sendiri dengan tangannya yang mulus halus, rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Nyonya Lee sudah tidak sanggup lagi menanggung segala penderitaan, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, nyonya Lee meninggal begitu saja.

Sungmin masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping appanya yang membeku menatap wajah istrinya yang kurus dan pucat. Appanya sangat hancur dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa istrinya mungkin lebih bahagia dan sudah beristirahat dengan tanang.

Setengah tahun sepeninggal ummanya, appanya yang telah hancur total dan hidup dalam keputusasaan, akhirnya menyusul ummanya. suatu hari, appanya mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk berat, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. appanya tewas seketika di tempat. Appanya sudah tak sanggup menjalani semua pederitaan hinggga memutuskan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin membekas setelah

kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak namja itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Sungmin harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ummanya, dan kematian appanya yang sia-sia.

Semenjak itu, Sungmin mulai menyelidiki semua hal tentang Cho Kyuhyun, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Sungmin mendapat informasi, bahwa Kyuhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di club kelas atas ini, _Sapphire Club_. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang_ librarian_, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai _waitress _di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Sungmin menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan seperti yeoja murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya namja dan ahjussi genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli_. Semua butuh pengorbanan_, mahal harganya. Tapi Sungmin merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh namja itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan namja itu pada orangtuanya

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Cho Kyuhyun malam ini. Cho Kyuhyun tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya _ekslusif_, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpurapura membersihkan bar, Sungmin menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

.

~OoOoO~~~~OoOoO~~~~~OoOoO~

.

Cho Kyuhyun merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar dan menyiksa seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Kyuhyun pemegang sabuk hitam Tae Kwon Do. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ahjussi gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Kyuhyun menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua yeoja di sana yang dari tadi sudah beraksi dengan memangsang pose dan senyum _seductive _untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat.

Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada yeoja itu. Yeoja yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Sungmin merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Sepasang mata obsidian berwarna cokelat bening, tampak begitu tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Sungmin tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun, akan berakibat fatal.

Sungmin mengernyit pada Kyuhyun, mencoba menantang mata namja itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." Sungmin berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan minumanku yang biasa"

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman pesanan Kyuhyun, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Sungmin gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. _Sedikit lagi Lee Sungmin_….., gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… _sedikit lagi_….

Sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Kyuhyun, Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Sungmin dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Kyuhyun hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Sungmin dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Sungmin mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Sungmin termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup menyentuh tangan Sungmin menyadarkan dari lamunannya. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" , Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Sungmin sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Hyunmin." Jawabnya kaku

Kyuhyun mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Sungmin mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajahnya dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Cho, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Sungmin melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Sungmin, "Ayo Hyunmin perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Cho, tuan Cho telah memilihmu untuk melayininya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih"

Perintah itu membuat Sungmin menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Cho yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Sungmin ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai. Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di dapan Kyuhyun, dan sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Sungmin sempat berdiri dari duduknya, Kyuhyun meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Apa… apaaan…. in-," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Sungmin memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang melumat bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Kyuhyun tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibir M shape miliknya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan gua hangat milik Sungmin, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Seluruh tubuh Sungmin terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Namja ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu seorang yeoja, sehingga Sungmin yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa namja ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak yeoja demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Sungmin merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong namja itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

_PLAKK!_

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Sungmin, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan mulus milik Sungmin. Cengkramannya begitu kuat hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin menjerit kesakitan,

"_Kurang ajar kau ! _berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Cho!" teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Kyuhyun.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Sungmin tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengahengah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan namja.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Kyuhyun terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya. Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Kyuhyun yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Sungmin, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Sungmin.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Kyuhyun terdengar tenang dan dingin,

Mata Sungmin membelalak lebar, harga?! Apa yang dibicarakan namja ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Kyuhyun yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Kyuhyun melecehkannya dia bisa sedikit menahan diri dan berpurapura menjadi yeoja murahan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan amarahnya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Kyuhyun mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Kyuhyun tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya fokus kepada Sungmin. Lagipula Sungmin tidak bisa berakting menyukai Kyuhyun, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada namja itu.

Krystal, primadona di _club_ ini mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Kyuhyun untuk menemani namja itu minum ketik kyuhyun berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Kyuhyun tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya,

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun~" Krystal menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Kyuhyun, "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani_,,,,,_ _aduhhh!"_

Krystal mengaduh karena Kyuhyun merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya dengan kasar dan menyakitinya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku.." gumam Kyuhyun dingin dengan tatapan membunuh pada Krystal, lalu menghempaskan tangan Krystal dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Krystal terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri di tangannya Krystal lari menjauh.

"_Nah," _Kyuhyun memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali fokus ke Sungmin, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

.

~OoOoO~~~~OoOoO~~~~~OoOoO~

.

**_Aku harus memiliki yeoja ini._**

Kyuhyun memutuskan dalam hati. **_Aku harus memilikinya segera_.**

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan yeoja ini. Tetapi entah kenapa yeoja satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang namja paling berbahaya.

Mata Kyuhyun melirik gelas yang diletakkan Sungmin di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Sungmin terlalu amatiran dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu. Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menertawakan Sungmin diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum berbentuk _M shape_ itu, dan penampilan Sungmin yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya yeoja manis satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

.

.

Sungmin tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Kyuhyun atas dirinya. Berapa harganya?! _Hah! _Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli _apa saja _yang dia mau?

Namja iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak yeoja yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada yeoja yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Sungmin mendongakkan dagunya menantang Kyuhyun,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada iblis seperti anda," gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh _club_ itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Kyuhyun.

Tidak disangka-sangka Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Sungmin tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Kyuhyun, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sungmin dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Sungmin tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin mencoba memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak marah dan frustasi. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia karena bodyguard itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Sungmin yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung _club_ yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik _club_ masih memandang takjub Kyuhyun yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Sungmin yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

.

~OoOoO~~~~OoOoO~~~~~OoOoO~

.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Sungmin diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Sungmin meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Sungmin mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Kyuhyun terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap manis, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"_Mati saja kau ke neraka!," _sembur Sungmin penuh kemarahan.

kyuhyun terkekeh lagi,

"Okay, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Kyuhyun memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya,

"_Masukkan dia ke bagasi._"

.

.

.

.

.

**Holla~**

**Dear Readers..**

**Dengan amat sangat terpaksa saya mem-published fanfic remake ini karena…**

**Karena…saya amat sangat gregetan selama membaca novel ini..! yang terbayang di pikiran saya hanya KYUMINNNN!**

**Dari bab 1 sampai bab terakhir, saya terus membayangkan 2 tokoh utama di dalam novel ini adalah Kyuhyun & Sungmin ;;_;; *nasib kyumin shipper***

**Jadi dengan berat hati (menyerah) saya memutuskan untuk me-remake novel itu menjadi sebuah fanfic~ ;AAAA;**

**/supaya hasrat imajinasi saya tersalurkan begitu -_-;;/**

**Sekaligus saya mau berimajinasi(?) ria bersama para JOYers yg lain~ \^^/**

**.**

**Tidak banyak yang saya ubah dalam penulisan fanfic ini.. semuanya 98% hampir sama dengan novel aslinya. Jadi bagi yang sudah pernah baca novelnya kemungkinan besar tidak akan menemukan perubahan yg signifikan ^^;;**

**Walaupun saya masih punya satu ff yg belum tuntas, ff remake ini tidak akan mempengaruhi progress ff pertama saya.. malah mungkin ff remake ini akan lebih cepat update karena ini remake jadi ibaratnya hanya tinggal mengetik ulang saja hehehe~ ^^;;**

**.**

**Okay sekian penjelasan dari saya~**

**Bagi yang mau ff remake ini lanjut review yaaaaaa~~!**

**Sorry ya kalo author note-nya kepanjangan~ T.T *bow***

**Once again, continue or delete? Just review ya!**

**.**

**.**

**~cheers~**

**StarBunnyCraft**


	2. Chapter 2

-**KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

**Tittle:**

_Sleep With The Cho_

Disclaimer:

_I stole their names, but not own them__**. **__This story belongs to Santhy Agatha, but This fanfic is mine._

**Genre : **

Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

**Cast:**

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum

**Warning :**

Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s). DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

**By © StarBunnyCraft**

**a/n: **Fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul '_**Sleep With The Devil'**_** karya Santhy Agatha**. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya~ ^.^

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"_**I'm his weakness"**_

-Lee Sungmin-

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Perjalanan itu terasa amat panjang dan menyiksa. Tubuh Sungmin dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Kyuhyun ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar. Sungmin meringkukkan badannya di dalam bagasi mobil yang sempit

Sungmin berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan merasa kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Sungmin terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ?

Lama sekali Sungmin menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Terdengar suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Sungmin bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu berlari kabur secepat kilat. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga akan semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Lee Sungmin," itu suara Kyuhyun dan namja itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Sungmin langsung pucat pasi. _Namja itu sejak awal sudah_ _mengetahui penyamarannya! Bahkan dia tahu nama lengkapnya!_

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Kyuhyun. _Kurang aja_r. Namja itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!, "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para bodyguardku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para bodyguardku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh."

_Rumah Kyuhyun.._. Sungmin memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, Cho mansion yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite kota Seoul. Mansion itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh para bodyguard Kyuhyun. Penjagaan begitu ketat, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana nona Lee? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap manis, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Kyuhyun di luar menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?," gumam Sungmin penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun terkekeh dari arah luar,

"Menurutmu kenapa nona Lee? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Sungmin belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma melawan. Di belakang Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu tanpa ekspresi. Dan melihat muka dan penampilan mereka, Sungmin tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Sungmin berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan Sajangnim mereka.

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan agasshi, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Sungmin menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Kyuhyun dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dan pegal luar biasa karena dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilometer.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Sungmin berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, berdiri tegak sepenuh harga dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di satu sudut bibirnya yang terlihat sangat kissable, dan memang sangat kissable! Sungmin sudah membuktikannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di Cho mansion," setengah memaksa namja itu mencengkeram lengan Sungmin yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Kyuhyun sangat megah, dengan arsitektur klasik yang juga terkesan modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, ini lebih bagus dari semua hotel mewah berbintang lima yang yang ada di Seoul.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di kamar ini," gumam Kyuhyun datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sungmin membelalakkan mata foxy miliknya, marah pada Kyuhyun, "Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana?! Aku mau pulang!" jawab Sungmin dengan sangat tegas.

Bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata obsidian itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, mulai detik ini, rumah ini akan menjadi rumahmu. Bersamaku."

Dengan cepat namja itu merengkuh pundak mungil Sungmin, dan detik itu Sungmin menyadari bahwa namja sialan itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba menghindar dan memberontak sebisa mungkin, hingga bibir Kyuhyun hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Kyuhyun di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… _Mati_," dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Kyuhyun membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Sungmin masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Sungmin yang berteriak-teriak, menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

.

**~~~WineCouple~~~**

.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Kyuhyun mengenakan jubah tidurnya berwarna hitam, dan duduk di atas sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, namja itu menyesap _wine-_nya, lalu menatap Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung, asisten pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Menurutku dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepadamu, tetapi siap membunuhmu. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh dendam dan kebencian."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Yesung,

"Ya, tatapan matanya yand dipenuhi oleh emosi dan kebencian.." Kyuhyun menyesap _wine-_nya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi hyung tahu betapa diriku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

Bila Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya berdua, Kyuhyun akan memanggil Yesung dengan Sebutan 'hyung'. Itu karena Yesung lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun merasa lebih nyaman memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan itu.

"Ya aku tahu," jawab Yesung tenang sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Apakah kau akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa seorang yeoja, mereka selalu datang kepadaku. hyung tentu tahu."

Kyuhyun terbiasa dikelilingi wanita yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang mampu menolak pesona Cho Kyuhyun. Bersurai ikal coklat gelap yang sedikit panjang tetata agak berantakan ala _messy style_, manik mata cokelat gelap dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan nyaris sempurna… Kalau saja matanya tidak sedingin es, dengan pandangan yang tidak berperasaan dan menakutkan. Kyuhyun bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela"

Tentu saja. Gumam Yesung dalam hati. Kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaikan perintah baginya.

.

.

_Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main_. Yesung mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan bila yeoja itu meminumnya, maka yeoja itu akan menyerah secara sukarela kepada Kyuhyun, dan itu akan menyenangkan sang Sajangnim. Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Yeung mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman yang akan diberikan pada Sungmin.

Obat ini akan membuat yeoja itu tersiksa tanpa ampun, meminta dipuaskan. Bila tidak ada yang memuaskannya, seluruh tubuh yeoja itu akan terasa terbakar, kesakitan mencari pelampiasan. Dan Yesung sangat yakin, Sungmin akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

_Tenang saja tuan muda, malam ini yeoja itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu_.

Yesung tersenyum, menanti dangan rasa penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam Sungmin dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah ini bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Seakan-akan kamar ini di _design_ khusus untuk ditempati oleh seorang putri, dan Sungmin merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Kyuhyun yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar. Sungmin tidak mempunyai kesempatan menerobos keluar karena di depan pintu kamar sudah terdapat seorang bodyguard berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintu.

Dan dalam penantian panjang selama setengah jam itu pula, Sungmin mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat amat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan. Lambungnya perih bukan main dan dia merasa sangat haus. Dia belum makan dari pagi karena tidak terbiasa sarapan dan dia juga melewatkan makan siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Kyuhyun, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma sedap makanan itu menyebar hampir ke seluruh ruangan terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya….._tidak! _Sungmin menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akanmakan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harusmenyerah pada kekuasaan Kyuhyun. Dia masih bisa menahan rasa lapar. Sungmin sebisa mungkin mensugesti dirinya bahwa dia masih mampu menahan lapar yang sangat menyiksa ini.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Sungmin melirik haus pada dua gelas minuman di atas nampan itu. Terdapat segelas air putih dan segelas _milkshake _dingin yang tampak begitu menggoda, entah kenapa disaat genting seperti ini keteguhan hatinya diuji dengan kehadiran minuman favoritnya itu. Tadi lebih dari satu jam sungmin berteriak-teriak sambil menggedor-gedor minta dibukakan pintu, sekarang tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan haus.

Lama sungmin termenung melihat kearah segelas milkshake dingin, berusaha memutuskan apakah dia akan meminumnya atau tidak. Dan akhirnya Sungmin terpaksa menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Sungmin tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin dan manis itu terasa begitu segar ketika mengaliri kerongkongannya yang kering gersang.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu sudah habis tak bersisa, Sungmin meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa berpikir dengan jernih, memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

Mata Sungmin berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Sungmin bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

hati-hati Sungmin melangkahkan kaki ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Sungmin kembali berpikir keras, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar…. Kepanasan… _Ada apa ini? _Sungmin meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, _Apakah aku demam? _

Sungmin mencengkram kuat kuat bajunya. Hawa panas terasa menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sungmin mulai bergerak tak nyaman.

_Oh Tuhan, ada apa denganku..? _Napas Sungmin terengah, semuanya terasa panas….. terasa panas… Sungmin sangat butuh….

.

**~~~WineCouple~~~**

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar tempat Sungmin dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan Sungmin masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Kyuhyun dapat melihat nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya ada satu gelas saja yang telah kosong.

_Gadis keras kepala. _Geram Kyuhyun dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Kyuhyun dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Sungmin menyerah bertekuk lutut padanya…

Gerakan dan suara gemerisik dari arah ranjang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin terbaring di sana, gelisah. Yeoja itu belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak_… tidak tenang_… _sangat gelisah…_

Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu, Kyuhyun mendekat kearah ranjang, dan menemukan Sungmin berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan, seperti kesakitan, seperti menahan sesuatu…

"Tolong…panas….," suara Sungmin mendesah lemah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya keheranan, dia duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Sungmin, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Kyuhyun makin dalam, lalu kenapa yeoja ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan? Tetapi wajahnya terlihat merah.

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Kyuhyun bangkit mengambil gelas air dari atas nampan, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, lalu mencoba membuatnya duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Tubuh Sungmin menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas yeoja itu terengah,

"P-panas…. Tolong… panas sekali….," Sekali lagi Sungmin mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Kyuhyun membantu meminumkan air itu kepada Sungmin, dan dengan rakus Sungmin menghirup air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

_Ada apa dengannya… Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan__-__jangan…._

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuh Sungmin yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Sungmin dengan jelas.

Wajah Sungmin merona kemerahan, dia menggigit bibir ranumnya seperti menahan rasa sakit, tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dan dia terus menerus mengeluh kepanasan…. _Jangan-jangan_…

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, membanting pintunya dengan kasar, dan berteriak keras,

"YESUNG HYUNG!"

Dalam sekejap, Yesung sudah muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya tuan Kyuhyun"

"Apa yang kau berikan kepada Sungmin?"

"Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya ke dalam minumannya, Tuan tentu tahu itu obat apa" Yesung menjawab dengan tenang tanpa ekspresi.

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras,_ Sudah kuduga pasti obat itu . . ._

"Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat seorang gadis dalam pengaruh obat. Kau sudah lancang melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa melakukan apa padamu"

Yesung tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun kepadanya,

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan sesuai keinginanmu. Dia sangat membencimu, dan pasti akan menolakmu mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara agar dia menyerah padamu," Yesung menatap mata Kyuhyun, "Kau bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar kalau kau ingin mensia-siakan usahaku ini."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Kyuhyun marah.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya,

"Kalau begitu tolong dia. Dia terlihat sangat tersiksa, sedangkan kau bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah kau memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak dosis yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa, tetapi pengaruhnya berbeda-beda pada setiap orang"

"Jadi dia bisa tersiksa selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Dia akan tersiksa sepanjang malam bila kau tidak meredakan sakitnya"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa enggan untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang tersiksa dan kesakitan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan…

.

**~~~WineCouple~~~**

.

Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat makin menggeliat, mendesah dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkabut tidak fokus, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"S-sakit….tubuhku… panas… ini sakit…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, menatap iba pada Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Sungmin dari rasa sakitnya. Dan Sungmin membutuhkan dirinya untuk itu.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibirnya diantara perpotongan leher Sungmin, Sungmin mengerang keras dan membelalak kaget saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun tahu saat dia melakukan itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit pada tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyapukan bibirnya ke rahang Sungmin, lalu mengecup dan memagut bibir ranum itu dengan lembut dan pelan. Sensasinya sangat berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka saat di club, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar meresapi manisnya bibir merah merekah milik Sungmin. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin yang telah larut dalam buaian bibir kyuhyun, menggeram pelan saat merasa kehilangan. Sungmin tahu harusnya dia tidak boleh merasa seperti itu, harusnya dia menolak. Tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa sangat membutuhkannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mencoba fokus menatap Kyuhyun,

"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya lembut di pipi Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar.

"Yesung hyung mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat ke dalam minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

_Dia berpikir itu racun. Astaga betapa polosnya gadis ini…_

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin.

"Bukan. Itu bukan racun Sungmin, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan terus tersiksa merasa kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Sungmin butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Kyuhyun, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Kyuhyun sejauh mungkin.

Tetapi Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Sungmin,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun mengelus pelan pinggang Sungmin.

"Mmmhhh..." desah Sungmin pelan merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun. Desahan pelan itu berubah menjadi erangan yang terdengar begitu menderita ketika Sungmin merasakan jemari Kyuhyun naik ke dadanya dan menyentuhnya,

"Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan? Hasratmu ini harus disalurkan," Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke pusat gairah Sungmin.

"Tidak!," Sungmin mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun, "Jangan! Tidak bisa! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Sungmin panik.

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya"

"Akkhh.. Aaahhkkkhhh..!" Sungmin mengerang keras ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan namja itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolak semua kenikmatan ini. Sungmin membutuhkan jemari Kyuhyun itu…. Ia membutuhkan…. Sangat membutuhkannya. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(a/n) **

**next chapter?**

**Update soon?**

**Just leave a review~! **

**I'm waiting~**

***Runssssssssssssss* (/.\)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~cheers~**

**StarBunnyCraft**

**.**

**/Ps: untuk yang login, balasan review ku reply via PM ya! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

-**KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

**Tittle:**

_Sleep With The Cho_

Disclaimer:

_I stole their names, but not own them__**. **__This story belongs to Santhy Agatha, but This fanfic is mine._

**Genre :**

Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

**Cast:**

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum

**Warning :**

Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s). DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

**By © StarBunnyCraft**

**a/n: **Fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul '_**Sleep With The Devil'**_** karya Santhy Agatha**. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya~ ^.^

.

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

.

.

.

"_**You are mine"**_

-Cho Kyuhyun-

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Aku akan menolongmu Sungmin," Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga kanan sungmin lalu mengulumnya dengan lembut membuat Sungmin makin hilang kendali. Sungmin yang sudah tidak berdaya hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melawan.

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya mengelus-elus kewanitaan Sungmin dari luar celana dalamnya dan saat dirasa kain tipis itu makin basah, Kyuhyun menarik ke samping celana dalamnya. Gerakan jemari Kyuhyun menggoda mengelus lembut klitorisnya disertai dengan kuluman di telinganya berhasil meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan Sungmin. Merasa tidak mendapat penolakan berarti dari Sungmin, tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun dengan sangat dan pelan hati-hati mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam millik Sungmin,

"Ngghhh.. Aaahhhhh.." Sungmin mendesah sambil memejamkan mata, meremas erat lengan kyuhyun saat merasa ada sesuatu yang coba memasuki miliknya. "aahh...keluarkhanngghh..aahhh….," geram Sungmin yang bercampur desahan. Sungmin kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena di dalam sana Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan gerakan lambat yang menyiksa.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik keluar jarinya lalu kembali memasukkan jarinya sedikit ke dalam lubang milik Sungmin sambil menekan-nekan klitorisnya, membuat Sungmin menggelinjang hebat. "Ssstt… tenang sayang,, ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.." suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau. Dia dapat merasakan kelembutan di dalam sana terasa basah dan panas. Jarinya di cengkram dengan sangat ketat, serasa dihisap lembut makin ke dalam.

_Astaga ini sempit sekali!, padahal baru masuk satu jari. Bagaimana bila diriku yang masuk ke dalam sana…_

Kyuhyun susah payah menahan gejolak hasratnya. Sungmin sangat sensitif… terlalu sensitif. Di lihat dari semua reaksi yang di tunjukkan oleh tubuh Sungmin, terlihat jelas bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namja pertama yang berhasil menyentuhnya sampai sejauh ini. Kyuhyun berani bertaruh bahwa Sungmin belum pernah merasakan _orgasme _selama hidupnya.

Dan untuk Kyuhyun, ini adalah kali pertamanya menyentuh seorang perawan. Biasanya Kyuhyun lebih suka bermain dengan yeoja yang sudah berpengalaman dan memiliki _skill_ tinggi dalam bercinta, yeoja yang dapat mengimbangi permainannya di atas ranjang. Jadi dia tidak perlu repot untuk bermain lembut pada lawan mainnya. Lain halnya dengan Sungmin, gadis ini terlalu amatir sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Tapi itulah yang membuat semua makin menarik.

Sungmin makin erat memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat jari Kyuhyun menggesek dinding kewanitaannya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menyamai gerakan jari Kyuhyun seakan meminta lebih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang mulai terbuai dengan servis jarinya,

"hmmm… kau mau lebih sayang? kau ingin tambah huh~?" Sungmin tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya fokus pada apa yang dilakukan jari Kyuhyun, saat ini dia hanya bisa mendesah dan melenguh merasakan sensai aneh di dalam dirinya.

"Mmmhhh….aahh.. s-sesakk, aaahhh…" Sungmin membuka matanya, terkejut saat Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jari ke dalam dirinya.

"Milikmu sangat sempit sayang… tentu saja kau merasa sesak, mmhhh… kau mencengkram jari-jariku dengan sangat kuat, aku sampai kesusahan menggerakkannya..." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada yang sensual sambil menatap wajah sungmin dengan penuh damba. Semua perkataan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin makin panas.

Mata foxy Sungmin bertemu mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kyuhyun mendapatkan pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat erotis. Wajah Sungmin yang merah merona dengan tetesan keringat membasahi pelipis dan rambutnya, mata foxy berkabut penuh nafsu, bibir M-_shape_ merahnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan melodi-melodi indah. Ini semua sudah diluar batas toleransinya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi, Dia harus segara menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat,

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik keluar jari-jarinya di sertai erangan protes Sungmin. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun melepaskan celana dalam Sungmin lalu merobek baju atasannya dan tercekat saat melihat dua gundukan indah milik Sungmin yang masih tertutup bra berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Sungmin yang putih bersih.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan dua digit jarinya ke dalam Sungmin. Menaikkan ritme gerakan kedua jarinya di dalam milik Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah, mengeluar-masukkannya dengan cepat, terus menghujamnya tanpa henti,

"nghh...ahh...ahh...ahh" Sungmin kembai mendesah. Menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat melawanan arah jemari kyuhyun, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai menggeram frustasi merasakan betapa liarnya gerak pinggul Sungmin yang mendamba jemarinya.

"Oh…A-aku.., Aaakhhhh!" Sungmin menjerit nikmat saat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan jarinya di titik terdalam yang bisa digapainya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kedutan dan hisapan halus pada jari-jarinya di dalam sana saat Sungmin mendapatkan klimaksnya. Sungmin memejamkan mata dan mengerang lemah meresapi orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya. Rasanya sangat luar biasa, tidak dapat dijelaskan..

Setelah orgasme yang luar biasa itu, Sungmin merasa sakit di tubuhnya berkurang. Tetapi etah mengapa tak lama setelah itu badannya kembali memanas, bahkan rasanya dua kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya,

Sekali lagi. Sungmin ingin lagi… dia belum puas… dia masih membutuhkan Kyuhyun… Sungmin ingin,

.

======**RoomMate137**======

.

"Semoga ini dapat mengurangi rasa sakitmu,"

Kyuhyun berkata lembut lalu mengecup kening Sungmin yang berkeringat, melepas pelukannya dan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjang.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan pergi, ada yang harus kulakukan…" Suara Kyuhyun serak. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa namja ini dalam keadaan sangat bergairah. Saat ini libidonya ada di level tertinggi, kejantanannya sudah sekeras batu. Rasanya Kyuhyun bisa meledak kapan saja, dia harus segera menyalurkan hasratnya.

Dari awal, Kyuhyun hanya berencana memberikan _foreplay _kepada Sungmin, sampai yeoja itu mendapatkan klimaksnya. Setidaknya itu dapat sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya pikir Kyuhyun. Walaupun pada akhirnya, sekarang Kyuhyun terkena imbasnya, sekarang dia hanya ingin berlari ke kamar mandi dan bermain solo untuk menyalurkan gejolak hasrat yang tak tertahankan lagi.

Akan tetapi, ternyata Kyuhyun salah perhitungan… bukannya meredakan rasa sakit yang diderita Sungmin, dia malah menambah rasa sakit itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Yesung, efek dari obat itu berbeda pada setiap orang. Dan pada kasus Sungmin yang baru saja mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, hal ini makin menambah hasrat dan gairah Sungmin. Satu-satunya jalan untuk mengatasinya adalah dengan menuntaskan kebutuhan Sungmin sampai dia terpuaskan, Hingga efek dari obat itu menghilang.

.

.

"Jangan. J-jangan pergi…" suara Sungmin lirih.

"Tidak bisa sayang, aku juga harus menuntaskan masalahku. Bila aku masih disini, aku bisa memakanmu… dan jika aku memulainya, aku tidak akan berhenti…" Kyuhyun menggeram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan gairah.

_Astaga ini sungguh menyiksa! _gumam kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi ini sakit sekali… i-ini..lebih sakit. Tolong…" muka Sungmin meringis sakit tampak sangat menderita. Sungmin mulai menggelinjang dan meremas-remas seprai di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak tega. Tapi keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk megasihani Sungmin. Dia butuh menyalurkan hasratnya dengan segera!

Kyuhyun sudah membulatkan tekad untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. Belum sempat Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, Melingkarkan kedua lengannya erat di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tecekat. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Sepertinya rasa sakit Sungmin makin meningkat. Dan benar Saja, kyuhyun yang juga dalam keadaan sama, tidak mampu lagi menghindar. Saat ini instinglah yang mengendalikan dirinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka jubah tidurnya, bertelanjang dada hanya mengenakan celana piyama panjang. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang berabs tipis ditambah dengan terbentuknya sebuah tenda di balik celana tidurnya. Sungmin hanya dapat melihatnya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Gunakan diriku Sungmin, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu,"

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Kyuhyun gunakan pada yeoja, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun melakukannya karena dia saat ini benar-benar berada di puncak gairahnya. Sangat bergairah kepada Sungmin dan Sungmin tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya. Mereka saling membutuhkan. Simbiosis mutualisme…

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat,

Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin, dan yeoja itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang minta di puaskan. Kyuhyun menggeram hebat dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Sungmin yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir itu, benang saliva terjalin diantara kedua bibir mereka. Sungmin menggeram marah karena merasakan kehilangan. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar geraman frustasi sungmin "Sabar nona Lee, aku harus melepaskan semua pakaian ini," secepat kilat Kyuhyun melepaskan celana piyamanya lalu membuka kaita bra Sungmin dan menurunkan roknya.

_And now they are totally naked_. Kyuhyun duduk diatas Sungmin, sejenak melihat mahakarya yang begitu indah. Payudara sintal milik Sungmin terlihat mengeras dengan kedua pucuknya sudah menegang sempurna. Kyuhyun tidak dapat berlama-lama lagi,

"Tenang sayang, ini mungkin akan menyakitkan," Kyuhyun menahan pinggul Sungmin dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu terus bergerak-gerak mendesak dan menggodanya sehingga bagian privat mereka menggesek satu-sama lain "aarghhhh..Sungmin...hhh.. sabar sedikit sayanghh.." Sungmin sepenuhnya sudah terpengaruh obat itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas untuk berbicara lagi,

"Aku _berjanji_, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun mendesakkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. _Hati-Hati_. Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang keras dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Sungmin.

_Hati-hati Cho Kyuhyun, pelan saja… perempuan ini masih perawan._Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Kyuhyun memasukinya, dan Kyuhyun mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

_Sungmin adalah miliknya!_

.

/===/===**RoomMate137**===\\===\\

.

"_SAKITTT!," _Sungmin menjerit keras, tubuhnya menegang dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. "Uuughh.. berhenti! Sakit! hentikan..!" Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

"Sshhh.. tahan sedikit sayang, akhh.. s-sempitnya… sshhh…" Kyuhyun dengan perlahan tapi pasti terus mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Sungmin. Kyuhyun cukup kesusahan menembus penghalang itu, milik Kyuhyun yang besar dan terlalu sempitnya lubang Sungmin, menyebabkan Kyuhyun mengerahkan usaha lebih.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Sungmin mereda, hanya terdengar isakan tangis pelan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat ada darah yang keluar di bawah sana, dia tersenyum bangga sebab dialah namja yang mengambil keperawanan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin yang terbuka dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagai janji yang terucap dari seorang iblis. Janji yang tidak akan diingkari.

Pelan, Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Bibirnya yang panas ikut bekerja memangut bibir Sungmin, mengalihkan Sungmin dari rasa sakitnya,

"Akhh...ahhh..ahh... mmhhhh..ahh..." Dan Sungmin, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang menyebarkan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan gerakan pinggul Sungmin, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas kejantannannya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Kyuhyun lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan gigi, dia bergerak dengan ritme lambat dan lembut susah payah menahan diri, membiarkan Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya liar, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

"Uuggghhhh…." Sungmin melenguh dan mengangkat tinggi pinggulnya, meminta lebih pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung membalikkan tubuh Sungmin ke atas tubuhnya. _Women on top,_ dengan posisi saat ini Sungmin makin leluasa dan makin liar menggerakkan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan atas tubuh Kyuhyun,

Sungmin berpegangan erat pada bahu kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegang pinggul Sungmin menuntunnya menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dia atas tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mulai bergerak sendiri tanpa tuntunan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir saat melihat betapa liarnya yeoja ini bergerak di atas tubuhnya.

"_Eungghh.. Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!__" _desahan Sungmin makin menggila, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya cepat dan keras.

_"Teruslah mendesah Lee Sungmin, hhh.. jangan berhenti." _Kyuhyun bergumam sambil memindahkan satu tangannya meremas payudara Sungmin yang ikut bergerak mengikuti gerak liar tubuh seksi yang berada di atasnya. memainkan jarinya pada nipple yang telah menegang sempurna, membuat Sungmin makin menjerit tersiksa. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya yeoja itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

_"Oh… oh … Astaga…, Akhhhh!"_ Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan gejolak rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Kyuhyun bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Sungmin dan denyutan Sungmin yang meremas kuat dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Kyuhyun meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Sungmin dalam gairah yang memabukkan.

.

======**RoomMate137**======

.

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah kecil tirai jendela. Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, merasakan cahaya terang yang muncul menerpa matanya, dan juga karena merasakan rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya. Sungmin membuka pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening. _Dimana ini?_

Kamar itu luas, dengan nuansa putih yang_ feminime_. Ini bukan kamarnya….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Kyuhyun.. namja yang dia benci.

Dengan panik Sungmin terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, _melorot?_ Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat Pagi"

Tubuh Sungmin membeku. Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Sungmin memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalanya, Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Nafasnya tercekat melihat Kyuhyun ada di sana, di atas ranjang yang sama, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Kyuhyun yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka _sama-sama_ _polos!_

Sungmin masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Kyuhyun berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Sungmin menarik hampir seluruh selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Kyuhyun melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Sungmin langsung memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Kyuhyun.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Sungmin langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih dan nyeri di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini _memperkosanya! _Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Sungmin tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam Sungmin dingin, "Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari seorang yeoja yang sangat membencimu!," desis Sungmin penuh emosi menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar suara geram Sungmin,

"Membenciku?," dengan santai namja itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh polosnya yang sempurna, "Lihat aku Lee Sungmin, kau meninggalkan semua tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau yang membuatnya. Semalam kau sangat bergairah, seperti macan betina yang mencakar di sana sini minta untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku"

Sungmin melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah keunguan di dada, di leher, di pinggul Kyuhyun, di dekat kejantanannya…. _Apakah benar dia yang melakukannya?!_

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum puas di suara Kyuhyun, "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau sungguh liar menyantapku bulat-bulat, entah berapa kali kau memakanku, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan panas muncul di ingatan Sungmin, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Samar-samar muncul gambaran akan dirinya 'di atas' tubuh Kyuhyun dan menerjangnya. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat minuman yang di berikan Yesung semalam, dia ingat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sebelum meminum minuman itu. Rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, dengan keberanian penuh Sungmin menantang tatapan Kyuhyun, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka ternyata kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa gadis yang sangat muak dan jijik kepadamu supaya mau ditiduri olehmu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Sungmin dengan tepat menancap di hati Kyuhyun karena rahang namja itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menyambar jubah tidurnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram kasar rahang Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Sungmin Sungmin menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh mengeluh sakit, dia tidak sudi memberikan kepuasan kepada namja itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, _kau sudah menjadi milikku_. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu..atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting keras pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

Sungmin masih termenung di ranjang, pandangannya kosong sekosong hatinya. Lalu kilasan rasa nyeri di antara pahanya menyadarkannya.

Noda merah. Noda darah itu tampak mencolok sangat kontras di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya. Mempermalukannya..

Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut begitu saja oleh namja kejam berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Sungmin gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu amat sangat mengganggunya, dengan kasar Sungmin merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Sungmin terengah-engah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis sejadi-jadinya penuh emosi, berteriak frustasi sekeras mungkin.

Ingatannya melayang kepada appa dan ummanya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman manusia yang paling dibencinya, musuh besarnya…

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, mendekam dalam cengkeraman Cho Kyuhyun, dan yang paling menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi namja itu. Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangisi hidupnya yang menyedihkan, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan gerakan lambat dan pelan Sungmin melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun boleh saja menodainya, membuat dirinya jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri, tapi bukan berarti namja keparat itu bisa memilikinya. Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja bebas, yeoja bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan seorang Cho , dia hanya belum punya kesempatan. Dan Sungmin tidak sabar menanti kesempatan itu…

.

======**RoomMate137**======

.

Sugmin sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, dia mengenakan pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari di kamar itu. Sungmin dengan sangat terpaksa mengenakannya, sebab baju yang di pakainya kemarin sudah tidak layak pakai. baju atasannya sudah robek terkoyak tak berbentuk begitu juga roknya. Semua baju yang ada di dalam lemari itu tampak mewah dan mahal, Sungmin memilih pakaian yang paling sederhana untuk dikenakan.

Cukup lama Sungmin hanya duduk termenung di kursi putih itu, putus asa karena setelah sekian lama mengelilingi ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan untuk melarikan diri.

Dengan desahan putus asa Sungmin duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, _Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? _Sedangkan dirinya tidak mampu keluar dari kamar ini. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Hanya pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa keluar dari kamar ini.

Tetapi yang bisa bebas keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Kyuhyun, dan juga seorang namja bertampang dingin bernama Yesung, yang selalu berada di sebelah Kyuhyun. Namja bertampang dingin itu sepertinya diberi tugas untuk mengantar makanan dan keperluannya.

Sungmin kembali memutar otaknya, memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti yang telah di rencanakan, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Sungmin langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Yesung muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Sungmin melirik ke arah pintu kamar, kali ini tidak ada bodyguard yang menjaga pintu itu. Dan Sungmin langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"Aku minta tolong….," rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Yesung mengernyit dan mendekat, "Ada apa agasshi?"

"A-aku… aku mau muntah… perutku mual… tolong aku," Sungmin meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Yesung tidak curiga, namja itu mendekat, dan menatap Sungmin,

"Kau mau aku membantumu ke kamar mandi?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Yesung membantu Sungmin berdiri dan memapah tubuh Sungmin yang lunglai ke kamar mandi.

Ketika Yesung membuka pintu kamar mandi, Sungmin berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Yesung langsung bergegas membawanya ke dalam kamar madi,

Di wastafel, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya,

"tolong…. t-tolong ambilkan handuk…," gumam Sungmin lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi,

Masih tanpa curiga, Yesung melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Sungmin melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Yesung menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kecepatan seribu langkah Sungmin bagai angin. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Sungmin yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat dari luar.

Dengan napas terengah karena tingginya pacuan adrenalin, Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata sejenak, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Yesung dari dalam,

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Yesung, berteriak dari dalam, "Tuan muda pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan muda marah, _kau akan menyesalinya!"_

Teriakan-teriakan Yesung makin keras disertai dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, Kata-kata Yesung sempat membuat hati Sungmin sedikit ciut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun memang namja kejam, tetapi Sungmin tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Kyuhyun, menunjukkan pada namja itu kalau dia bukanlah yeoja bodoh yang bisa ditundukkan begitu saja.

Dengan hati-hati dan waspada Sungmin melangkah ke arah pintu kamar, membukanya sedikit lalu mengintip dari celah pintu. Memeriksa apakah ada penjaga di luar kamar.

Tetapi rupanya Kyuhyun beranggapan Sungmin terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Yesung masih terdengar ketika Sungmin keluar, tetapi ketika Sungmin menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya kamar putih tempatnya dikurung itu _Sound proof_.

Sungmin melangkah melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Hati-hati Sungmin mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Sungmin melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, _Sedikit lagi Lee Sungmin.. Selangkah lagi.._ Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,

**"_Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"_**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

(**A/n)**

**YESUNG SAID HE WILL BE ENLISTING ON 6****TH**** MAY! M-A-Y ! ! ! ****AAAAAAAAAAAAA…. MOMMY WHAT I HAVE TO DO?! *CRYING***

**NO, KIM JONGWOON KAJIMA JEBAL~~~~~! ;;;_;;; ****OH MY DEAR GOD I'M SO SAD…. *LE SOBSSS***

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS IF I'M TALKING NONSENSE. I CAN'T HELPED BECAUSE KIM JONGWOON IS MY 2****ND**** BIAS ;AAAAA; ****HUHUHUHUUUUU…**

**PLEASE PLEASE KEEP SUPPORT HIM…**

**WAITING FOR URI KIM JONGWOON ;_;**

**THE ONE AND ONLY PRESIDENT OF KYUMIN SHIPPER! ;_;**

**OUR PRESIDENT!**

**.**

**.**

**Fyiuuuh~ *exhale* lega akhirnya bisa update juga! soalnya saya di terror via review karena ngasih cliffhanger di chapter lalu ****ㅋㅋㅋㅋ… ****TvT *peace***

**By the way siapa yang kemarin request smut?! ayo ngaku~! xD maaf ya kalo smutnya failed /maklum ga bisa nulis smut~ ;~;/ ini pertama kalinya saya menulis smut scene, dan sukses bikin saya 2hari 3malem garuk-garuk kepala bingung gimana cara nulisnya, padahal tinggal ngembangin cerita doang ==;; jadi mohon maaf kalo ternyata chapter ini failed total, mianhaeyo~ ^^;; *bow***

**Terimakasih bagi yg sudah review dan memberi masukan..! :'D *hugsss***

**.**

**Who wants to read the next chap?! Please leave a review~ ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**~cheers~**

**StarBunnyCraft**

**.**

**/Ps: as always, review di reply via pm :D**


	4. Chapter 4

-**KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

**Tittle:**

_Sleep With The Cho_

Disclaimer:

_I stole their names, but not own them__**. **__This story belongs to Santhy Agatha, but This fanfic is mine._

**Genre :**

Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

**Cast:**

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum

**Warning :**

Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s). DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

**By © StarBunnyCraft**

**a/n: **Fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul '_**Sleep With The Devil'**_** karya Santhy Agatha**. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya~ ^.^

.

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"_**No one can touch you except me**__**"**_

-Cho Kyuhyun-

.

.

.

.

_Sungmin melangkah melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Hati-hati Sungmin mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?_

_Pelan dan waspada, Sungmin melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, Sedikit lagi Lee Sungmin.. Selangkah lagi.. Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,_

**_"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"_**

_._

_._

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Terlonjak kaget, Sungmin membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Namja itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Yesung seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku," Tangan besar Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin dengan kasar lalu menyeret Sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Sungmin dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Sungmin mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti dari pada tangannya putus.

Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Sungmin tadi dikurung.

Di sana beberapa bodyguard Kyuhyun berkumpul, dan Yesung berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Kyuhyun dan di bebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Sungmin mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Yesung dengan sesuatu sehingga namja itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Sungmin kedepan dengan kasar,

"Kau lihat Yesung? Yeoja kecil seperti ini, _dan kau_, orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bekerja denganku _bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini_"

Yesung hanya terdiam, menatap Kyuhyun dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Sungmin. Hingga Sungmin mengernyit, apakah namja ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Sungmin," Kyuhyun melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu orangku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh mereka,"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kyuhyun menghantam Yesung dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Yesung mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin terkesiap mundur dan makin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menghajar Yesung, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga namja itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah ketika Yesung terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Sungmin,

"Kau lihat itu Lee Sungmin? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan _ku__bunuh!,"_

Dengan kejam Kyuhyun mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Yesung.

Sungmin berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun yang terayun, mencegah Kyuhyun menghabisi Yesung,

"_Jangan_…. ! Jangan! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! _Aku yang salah !_", teriaknya panik.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Sungmin, matanya sedingin es. Namja itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Sungmin.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Kyuhyun mundur lagi dan Sungmin merasa lega luar biasa karena namja itu mengurungkan niat melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Yesung yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini!," teriak Sungmin marah, frustrasi karena kyuhyun menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?," Sungmin berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi namja jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini….Aku cuma mau _keluarr!_

"Kau mau keluar hah?," Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Sungmin merasa lengannya memar, _"Ayo kita keluar!"_

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Sungmin berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya kemarahan Kyuhyun adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan namja arogan itu.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Sungmin mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Sungmin bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, _apakah Kyuhyun akan mendorongnya ke bawah?_

Kyuhyun benar-benar mendesak tubuh Sungmin sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya,

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Kyuhyun sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "Kau yeoja tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau"

"Iblis sepertimu tak berhak menghabisi nyawaku!" Sungmin berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Yeoja tidak tahu terima kasih," Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh amarah dan kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Kyuhyun,

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku."

Lalu tubuh Sungmin terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu.

_Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba __membalaskan dendam kita, Appa… Umma... _

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Sungmin terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Sungmin tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

_Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati…._

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Sungmin dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya ditekan hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar. Sungmin memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri.

Siapa yang menolongnya? _Apakah Tuhan belum mengizinkan dia untuk mati?_

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Sungmin. Matanya mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil Dokter! _CEPAT!_"

Itu suara Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula… _kenapa namja itu menyelamatkannya?_

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai.

Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh, ternyata Yesung berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Kyuhyun masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi namja itu sepertinya sudah diobati,

"Bagaimana dia?," tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan banyak air…Anda sendiri Tuan muda, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkannya…"

Kyuhyun melirik pada Yesung dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah,

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyelamatkannya?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yesung dengan mata menyala-nyala,

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Kyuhyun bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan, "Dan kau….Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Yesung menatap kyuhyun, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar, "Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?," suara Kyuhyun menajam, setajam tatapannya, "Kau adalah orang kepercayaanku yang paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya yeoja itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya"

Yesung menelan ludahnya, "Saya… saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita"

Kyuhyun melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa,

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Kim Jongwoon," suara Kyuhyun dalam dan mengancam, "Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku bisa menghabisimu secepat aku bisa"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan seakan memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

Ketika Sungmin terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah tidak berada dalam air, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sungmin beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan tatapan geli di mata Kyuhyun,

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Kyuhyun.

_Kurang ajar_, batin Sungmin dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan namja sialan ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

Tetapi, apakah benar waktu itu Kyuhyun yang terjun ke kolam dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menghabisinya? Kenapa namja itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Kyuhyun bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, "Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun geram,

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang namja itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun tampak kejam, "Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Sungmin menyadari maksud Kyuhyun, sudah terlambat. Namja itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Sungmin tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya namja itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya dikepala ranjang,

"Kau…. Kau mau apa ?', Sungmin mulai panik ketika Kyuhyun yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu.

Senyum Kyuhyun tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Sungmin yang tidak berdaya. Namja itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang sempurna terlihat. Sejenak Sungmin terpana melihat kulit putih pucat yang berkilau bagai porselen, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Sungmin mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Kyuhyun ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan ketika dia meronta ikatannya terasa makin kuat. dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Sungmin benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, liar dan memabukkan…. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu….," suara Kyuhyun merendah, penuh gairah, "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Sungmin melihat ketika Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Sungmin, hingga napas mereka beradu, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Sungmin, membuat Sungmin berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,

"Sshhh…. Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu," bibir Kyuhyun merayap dan mendarat dibibir Sungmin. Namja itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Sungmin, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Sungmin yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir M-_shape _Sungmin yang hangat dan panas. Dengan ahli lidahnya mengait lidah Sungmin dan memainkannya dengan _skill_ tinggi.

Ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya, napas Sungmin terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens dan yang paling panas yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?', Kyuhyun berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Sungmin, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya saat menyentuh bibirku….," tangan Kyuhyun merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan mengundang memintaku untuk menggodanya….," Jemari Kyuhyun menyingkap rok Sungmin dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda miliknya, "Di sini…. Yang paling panas"

"uugghhhh…" Sungmin menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Kyuhyun yang setengah menindihnya menghalangi gerak tubunya. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia terus menggerak-gerakkannya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Sungmin.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai"

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Sungmin, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, jebal…"

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonanSungmin, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras,

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin satu persatu, membiarkan dada bulat sital milik Sungmin yang masih tebungkus bra putih terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku," Kyuhyun menyentuh payudara Sungmin dari luar dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan Tersiksa Sungmin, "Seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Kyuhyun menurunkan cup bra Sungmin tanpa membuka kaitannya dan mengecup ujung payudara Sungmin, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibir hangatnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara Sungmin, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

"Mmmhh.. Aahh…" Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan pangeran iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan sentuhannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bertubi-tubi, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, mengusap da nmemainkan milik Sungmin sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Sungmin meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Kyuhyun, mulutya tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Dia berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya tapi suara itu terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Jangan ditahan sayang… biarkan aku mendengan suara indahmu, mendesahlah… aku tau kau sangat menikmatinya" Kemudian bibir Kyuhyun mengikuti jemarinya. Sungmin terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya, Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan di sana kepala Kyuhyun sudah berada di antara kedua pahanya yang terbuka, entah kapan Kyuhyun membuka celana dalam miliknya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari itu.

"_Jangan!," _teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Tetapi lengan Kyuhyun yang kuat menahannya,

"ngghhh… aaakhhhh!" Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas menerpa bibir kewanitaannya. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tergambarkan.

"Sshhhh…. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Sungmin, _Milikku._" Kyuhyun mencumbunya kewanitaan Sungmin, lidahnya bergerak menyusuri bibir kewanitaan milik Sungmin lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun selesai bermain-main, Sungmin sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh membara, miliknya sudah sangat basah di bawah sana, rasanya tubuh Sungmin sebentar lagi akan meledak. Kyuhyun menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir merah milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjilati bibir bawah Sungmin seakan meminta akses masuk ke dalam goa hangat milikya, Sungmin bisa merasakan cairan dan mencium aroma miliknya yang menempe di bibir dan llidah Kyuhyun.

Dada bidangnya menggesek dada bulat Sungmin, dan Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang begitu keras menyentuh paha dalamnya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Sungmin inginkan. Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut pinggul padat berisi Sungmin, menggerakkan jari-jarinya sepanjang paha mulus Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyentuhkan miliknya dengan kewanitaan Sungmin, menggeseknya dengan lembut, menggoda bagian luar kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah sangat mendambakan miliknya. Kyuhyun memasukkan milik pribadinya ke dalam tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan. "Ahhh…," Sungmin mendesah pelan merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat tidak, malam ini untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Kyuhyun tidak segera bergerak, sejenak ia hanya membelai-belai paha mulus milik Sungmin dan satu tangannya lagi membelai lembut pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang terikat. Bibir Kyuhyun kini sudah berpindah, menari-nari di leher dan bahu meninggal banyak tanda-tanda kepemilikkan di kulit Sungmin yang seputih susu. Ketika Kyuhyun bergerak, Sungmin mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergerak dengan lembut seakan-akan ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi Sungmin. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Lee Sungmin. Ingat itu baik-baik"

"shhh.. ahhh.. ahhh.. ahh.." Sungmin tidak bisa membelas semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia hanya fokus dengan kenikmatan yang terus menghujam tubuhnya tanpa henti. Desahan terus menggema seiring meningkatnya irama gerak Kyuhyun yang pelan namun menghujamnya dengan keras dan dalam, membuat Sungmin mengadahkan wajahnya keatas saat Kyuhyun menyentuh titik senstif miliknya dengan lembut sekaligus kasar, menciptakan sensasi nikmat tak tertahankan. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dari Sungmin yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Sungmin, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin,

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi,aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat" Kyuhyun berkata sambil membelai-belai lembut pergelangan Sungmin.

Lalu Kyuhyun bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Sungmin yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar, Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya. Tidak akan bisa.

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

Sudah 2 minggu lebih Sungmin dikurung di dalam kamar ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Sungmin dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua kepekarangan Cho mansion.

Sungmin sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengunjungi Sungmin lagi.

Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Sungmin mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena namja itu tahu bahwa Sungmin berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Sungmin di sini karena menganggap Sungmin ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Sungmin menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Kyuhyun yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Sungmin hanyalah pemandangan para bodyguard Kyuhyun dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan mansion.

Kali ini Sungmin melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Kyuhyun akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Sungmin untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Yesung yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Yesung.

Sungmin tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Yesung lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya namja itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagi pula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Sungmin terlalu besar. Karena dialah Yesung dihajar oleh Kyuhyun, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Yesung dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Yesung, Sungmin disergap perasaan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Sungmin lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Sungmin memang tidak kenal dengan Yesung, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya….

"Lee Sungmin."

Itu suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Kyuhyun-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, namja itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Sungminyang sedang melamun sambil memandang Sungmin yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi spontannya ketika menyadari aura Kyuhyun yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Kyuhyun melirik tangan Sungmin yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan Sungmin baru menyadari ada orang lain dibelakang Kyuhyun, seorang namja tinggi, ramping dan sedikit gemulai, wajahnya tampan atau lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang errr.. 'cantik' untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Ini Kim Heechul," gumam Kyuhyun tenang, "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," Setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

_Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?_

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

"Kau sebenarnya cantik dan manis sekali agasshi, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan," Heechul bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin,

Sementara Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Heechul…. Kalau Kyuhyun menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Kyuhyun. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Heechul. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya,

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Yang menatapnya bukanlah Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan elegan tapi sangat pas disemua sisi.

Heechul memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali _make up-_nya yang amat sangat mahal. Sungmin sering sekali mendengar nama Heechul di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang _make-up artist_ berbakat ini.

Mata foxy-nya tampak begitu menawan, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Heechul sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur pipinya yang _chubby _merah merona sehingga tampak makin manis dan menarik…. Dan bibir M_shape_ miliknya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah. Rambut hitamnya digelung ke atas dengan sangat cantik membingkai wajahnya yang menawan.

Sungmin menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik didepannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Sungmin terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya.

Heechul mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin,

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Cho Kyuhyun sebelumnya," Heechul meringis, "Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, kau sebenarnya sangat manis, hanya saja penampilanmu kurang _glamour_, kurang elegan, kurang seksi, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Kyuhyun sebelum-sebelumnya selalu berpenampilan cantik dan luar biasa seksi, bagaikan dewi"

Sungmin mendengus sinis, Heechul benar-benar bermulut tajam. Dia tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam mengkritik penampilan seseorang, sungguh perfeksionis. _apakah__ Kyuhyun__ juga menyuruh Heechul untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?_

Heechul sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Sungmin sambil terus bergumam,

"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain. Biasanya aku dipanggil khusus untuk merias mendiang Nyonya Cho, ibu Kyuhyun" gumaman Heechul itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sebelumnnya, "Dan yang paling mengagumkan adalah gaun ini, Kyuhyun-sshi menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, sangat indah dan elegan. Heechul berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa seperti seorang ratu"

Sungmin menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Heechul, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Heechul, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya.

Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera berwarna hijau _tosca _berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar kesamping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah di lihat oleh Sungmin, dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Heechul, menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Heechul sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari kekagumannya akan keindahan gaun itu.

Kyuhyun telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka! Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun puas. Sungmin bukan kekasih Kyuhyun dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, dia bukan miliknya, _Cho Kyuhyun__ harus menyadari itu_

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

Kyuhyun masuk dan Sungmin menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Kyuhyun mengenakan setelan _tuxedo _yang elegan membungkus tubuhnya dengan sangat pas. Rambut ikal coklatnya disisir rapih, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Namja itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya.

Tetapi kemudian mata Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya dikamar itu. Mata Kyuhyun menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana,

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?," desis Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mundur selangkah, menyadari aura kemarahan dalam suara Kyuhyun. Namja satu ini mungkin menderita _postpower syndrome _atau mungkin memiliki_ hipertensi _sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau," Sungmin menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski nyalinya sedikit menciut.

"Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram, setengah mati menahan kesabaran.

Sungmin melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Sungmin sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu membungkus tubuhnya sekali saja.

_Tidak! _Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Kyuhyun atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Sungmin berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar Lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?," Kyuhyun melangkah maju dan otomatis Sungmin melangkah mundur, "Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Sungmin berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun akan melaksanakan ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Sungmin tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak main-main. Kyuhyun sudah pernah memaksakan kehendaknya. Namja ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Kyuhyun tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

_Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Lee __Sungmin__! _Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Sungmin, pakai gaun itu sekarang atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal," Kyuhyun mulai mendesis meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Sungmin yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Namja iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan karya seni! Tanpa sadar kebencian Sungmin meluap lagi kepada Kyuhyun, dorongan untuk menantang Kyuhyun amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Kyuhyun lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"_Pakai gaun itu_, Lee Sungmin," kali ini Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar dan bisa meledak kapan saja.

Sungmin langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut,

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, _kau keluar dulu dari sini!'_, teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus. Sekarang _cepat pakai gaun itu_," Kyuhyun tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Sungmin melakukan apa yang di inginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Sungmin berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyu lalu melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Kyuhyun yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Sungmin melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Kyuhyun dan larut dalam kekaguman atas keindahan gaun itu yang melekat indah di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Sungmin tampak seperti dewi yang turunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"_Bagus_," geram Kyuhyun, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin terpana ketika Kyuhyun merobek gaun itu di bagian dada. Gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal-kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Kyuhyunakan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh namja yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau seperti ingin menangis?," Kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini bukan?," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin tajam, "Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin, mencengkeram punggung Sungmin merapat ke arahnya. Sungmin mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menentangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam," Bibir Kyuhyun terasa dekat dengan bibir Sungmin, dan napasnya sedikit terengah.

Kepala Kyuhyun menunduk kepalanya, Sungmin merasa pasti bahwa Kyuhyun hendak menciumnya, tapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu,

"_Kim Heechul__!," _suara Kyuhyun sedikit keras ketika memanggil namja cantik itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Heechul terburu-buru masuk. Namja itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Sungmin yang penuh air mata dengan baju itu – gaun khusus rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang membuat iri semua yeoja itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Sungmin dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan hasil karya masterpiece-nya untuk wajah Sungmin juga tak kalah berantakan karena bekas air mata di wajah Sungmin.

"Bereskan dia," Kyuhyun tidak menatap Sungmin lagi, dia langsung keluar dan membanting kasar pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan menantang Kyuhyun-sshi seperti itu", Heechul bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi namja cantik itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Sungmin. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun sutra hijau Sungmin yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Heechul akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Heechul membawa gaun cadangan. Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau _tosca_ yang sudah dirobek oleh merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Sungmin dengan sempurna.

"Akhirnya selesai", Heechul meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Sungmin di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

Sungmin tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun.

Betapa mengerikannya namja itu saat marah, Sungmin mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang namja berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Sungmin cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini", Heechul meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Kyuhyun-sshi menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai. Dan kau jangan berbuat nekat lagi". Heechul memperingatkan Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

Ketika Sungmin menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal.

Para pria berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol disatu sudut dekat perapian, dan para yeoja tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar disemua sisi _ballroom_ itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan _wine_ yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Sungmin menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Sungmin merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Sungmin mencari-cari Kyuhyun, tetapi namja itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Sungmin berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati dari pada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang bodyguard dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Sungmin harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Kyuhyun yang terbaru?", sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Sungmin mendengarnya.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan yeoja-yeoja cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci merendahkan.

Salah seorang yeoja, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Sungmin dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah,

"Aku mendengar Kyuhyun mengajaknya tinggal bersama-bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun yeoja yang pernah diajak Kyuhyun tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia yeoja yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Kyuhyun sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama"

"Aku pikir juga begitu", yeoja di kelompok itu, yang bergaun biru tua menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis "Mengingat sejarah para yeoja chingu Kyuhyun selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan yeoja dari kalangan berkelas seperti kita!"

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin", suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun cokelat muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "Dia mempermalukan Kyuhyun dengan penampilannya, benar-benar memalukan"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Cho Kyuhyun, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pasti sadar, muak dan mencampakkannya", perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, "Begitu melihatku, Kyuhyun pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya"

Pipi dan telinga Sungmin memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, _Sabar __Lee Sungmin_, desisnya dalam hati. _Para yeoja__ bodoh__ itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun._

"Menungguku, chagi?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Sungmin hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Namja itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang di lontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Sungmin makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Kyuhyun mendekat, dan sekumpulan yeoja-yeoja bodoh itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Namja itu memang tampan, Sungmin menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut ikal coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat gelap yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir _kissable_ yang melengkung indah menawan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, di imbangi dengan tuxedo hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping sempurnanya dengan sangat pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan aura jahat yang mempesona dan memabukkan.

Kyuhyun tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan yeoja-yeoja muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Sungmin, dan senyum miring muncul dibibirnya,

"Kau cantik sekali chagiya", Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin, merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Sungmin mesra, "Dari semua yeoja di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik, lainnya cuma _sampah_", Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tegas, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan yeoja itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Sungmin menoleh, yeoja-yeoja itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Sungmin, senyumnya langsung hilang,

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri - dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, _kau akan dihukum_", bisiknya dingin. Sikapnya berubah kaku 180 derajat dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin termangu, masih terkagum-kagum oleh pertunjukkan _acting lovey dovey_ yang diperagakan Kyuhyun tadi. Apakah namja itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan yeoja-yeoja bodoh itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik", sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Sungmin menoleh dan tatapannya bertemu dengan yeoja cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin yeoja inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"nugu?",Sungmin mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar yeoja itu barusan,

Yeoja itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Sungmin membatin dalam hatinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihmu", yeoja itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Kyuhyun, "Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan yeoja-yeoja menjengkelkan itu..ups", yeoja itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka", yeoja itu tertawa lagi.

Dia seorang yeoja yang bahagia, Sungmin membatin dalam hati. yeoja cantik yang bahagia, ralat Sungmin. Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta. Yeoja di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Sungmin mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya mianhae, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri", yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "namaku Kim Kibum"

Senyum ramah yeoja itu menular, Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Kibum dan ikut tersenyum lebar,

"Lee Sungmin", gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku"

Kibum tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan yeoja-yeoja tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain,

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu"

Sungmin mengernyit,

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar", Kibum tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan sosialita elit ini. Kau adalah yeoja yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini"

"Aku? Kenapa?", Sungmin menatap Kibum penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun, _millionare_ paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya", Kibum mengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Kyuhyun dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran yeoja. Tidak pernah ada satu yeojapun- selain pelayan tentunya - yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, para yeoja chingunya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menemui yeoja chingunya di hotel miliknya", Kibum menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum, "Kaulah satu-satunya yeoja yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di Seoul"

Sungmin tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sungmin bukan yeoja chingu Kyuhyun, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan dan kesempurnaan Kyuhyun?"

Spontan Kibum tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi namja lain", Kibum tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Sungmin memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Kibum dibandingkan dirinya. Yeoja itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk mencelakai Kyuhyun yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman pengeran iblis itu.

Kibum memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Sungmin, dan dahinya berkerut,

"Ada apa Sungmin? apa Kau sakit?"

Sungmin menatap Kibum lagi, yeoja ini sangat baik hati, mungkin saja Kibum bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku...", Sungmin berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Kyuhyun ataupun para bodyguardnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "_Tolong aku… bantu aku keluar dari sini. Jebal.."_

Kibum mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Sungmin, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya,

"Kenapa Sungmin? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana yeobo",suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan terpesona menatap namja yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kibum dengan posesif. Namja itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut hitam legam, mata coklat tajam, dan tak lupa dua lesung pipit yang menghiasi senyum joker menawan. Kibum rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Sungmin pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan sempat melirik namja lain.

"Siwonnie", Kibum bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan yang dilakukan Siwon suaminya.

Suami Kibum tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Sungmin berkesimpulan dalam hati. Namja itu menatap Kibum seolah-olahakan melahapnya, menatapnya dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah.

"Kita harus segera pulang. ayo kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah"

"Tapi Wonnie, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh", Siwon menghentikan protes Kibum dan menyentuh bibir Kibum dengan jemarinya, "Aku lebih suka berada di rumah, bersama isteriku", gumamnya penu harti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Siwon. Bukan hanya Kibum, pipi Sungmin pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Siwon kepada isterinya. Kibum menyentuh lengan Siwon lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Siwon yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Sungmin,

"Ini, kenalkan, Lee Sungmin", gumam Kibum lembut.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Siwon menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Sungmin merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata coklat gelap.

"Sungmin yang itu?", ada nada tanya dalam suara Siwon, Kibum menyentuh lengan Siwon lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Sungmin sopan penuh permintaan maaf,

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan namja",gumamnya pada Sungmin, meminta pengertian.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Siwon sepertinya rekan bisnis Kyuhyun. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Kibum.

"Ayo yeobo, kita berpamitan", Siwon mengangguk pada Sungmin, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar", Kibum mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya, "ini kartu namaku", digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Sungmin, "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat seolah-olah itu adalah tiket penyelamatannya.

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku", Kibum mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Siwon. Namja itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas,

Mata Siwon terbuka, menatap Kibum penuh ingin tahu,"Siapa yeobo?"

"Lee Sungmin, kekasih Cho Kyuhyun"

Siwon tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Cho Kyuhyun. Diarekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi...",Siwon mengusap-usapkan jemarinya dipunggung telanjang Kibum, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Waeyo?",Kibum menatap Siwon ingin tahu,

"Yah... Kyuhyun terkenal sangat...kejam. Dia bersikap dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak suka atas sikap kejamnya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Sungmin", Kibum mengingat permohonan Sungmin tadi kepadanya, "Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Tatapannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Kyuhyun menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja", Siwon mengecup kening Kibum lembut, "Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Kyuhyun? Besok pagi kau ada meeting dengannya kan?", Kibum menatap Siwon penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan disuaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Sungmin tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Siwon terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Kibum, "Baiklah yang mulia Kibummie, akan kucoba", didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Kibum, menggoda bibir Kibum dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Kibum tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Siwon selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa namja memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Siwon duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang bisa membaur, namja ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Siwon tidak akrab dengan Kyuhyun, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Kyuhyun cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Siwon ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi istri tercintanya – Kibummie yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya.

Siwon berdehem, menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius,

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam"

Kepala Kyuhyun langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Siwon dengan waspada,

"Oh ya?," nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Kyuhyun tidak bisa menipu Siwon, _ada sesuatu di sini, _batin Siwon dalam hatinya, _ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh __Kyuhyun__…_

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbincang banyak dengannya," Siwon berusaha memancing Kyuhyun dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Kyuhyun menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu"

Bibir Kyuhyun mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri,

"Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. _Yeoja itu milikku_, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lurus, menimbang-nimbang, "Aku menghormatimu Siwon, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini"

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.

Siwon duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Kyuhyun menghilang di baliknya.

Senyum muncul di bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa jatuh ke dalam lubang yang telah dibuatnya sendiri, _bila_ _dia tidak hati-hati kepada __Sungmin_

.

******_**JOY**_******

.

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun-lah yang masuk. Namja itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Sungmin bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat namja itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Sungmin dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, _namja tampan itu tampak marah_. Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa namja itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah namja itu tidak pernah merasakan ketenangan sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?

Tanpa basa basi, Kyuhyun melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Sungmin tajam,

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Choi Siwon?"

Sungmin langsung mengkerut takut. Kibum mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Siwon, dan Siwon mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah appa dan ummanya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Kibum untuk menyelamatkanku," Sungmin mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, matanya menyala marah,

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Kibum untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau yeoja itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya," Kyuhyun mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Lee Sungmin, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

Wajah Sungmin memucat. Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melukai Kibum? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Kibum dan kebaikan hati yeoja itu. _Ah ya Tuhan_, Kibum adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Kyuhyun akan melukai Kibum, maka Sungmin tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai kaki,

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi… dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia…," Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Sungmin langsung melangkah mundur.

"J-jangan… jangan mendekat!," Sungmin tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Kyuhyun sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Sungmin itu,

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?," dengan tenang Kyuhyun melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Sungmin menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik,

"Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?." Kyuhyun melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Sungmin. Tubuh namja itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-otot tipis di bawah kulitnya, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Kyuhyun tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Sungmin, "Dan kau _ikut d_enganku"

Wajah Sungmin memucat dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat Sungmin dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Sungmin, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"_Kurang ajar!," _Sungmin menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Kyuhyun.

Tetapi Kyuhyun cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Sungmin, dan dengan gerakan cepat di tahannya tangan Sungmin di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Sungmin, ingat itu, aku namja yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau harus melakukannya"

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

**(A/n)**

**This is it! Finally an update~ (/.\)*glindingan di kasur bareng kyumin* **

**C u next chap! **

.

.

**~Cheers~**

**StarBunnyCraft**

**.**

**/Ps: for lovely siders~ can you leave me a review and give me any advice or criticism..? give me feedback okay~ I'm waiting! ^.^b **


	5. Chapter 5

-**KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

**Tittle:**

_Sleep With The Cho_

Disclaimer:

_I stole their names, but not own them__**. **__This story belongs to Santhy Agatha, but This fanfic is mine._

**Genre :**

Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

**Cast:**

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum

**Warning :**

Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s). DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

**By © StarBunnyCraft**

**a/n: **Fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul '_**Sleep With The Devil'**_** karya Santhy Agatha**. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya~ ^.^

.

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

**.**

**.**

.

"_**Be mine"**_

-Cho Kyuhyun-

.

.

.

"_Aku mau mandi," Kyuhyun tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Sungmin, "Dan kau __ikut d__enganku"_

_Wajah Sungmin memucat dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah._

"_Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"_

"_Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat Sungmin dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Sungmin, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"_

"_Kurang ajar!," __Sungmin menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Kyuhyun._

_Tetapi Kyuhyun cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Sungmin, dan dengan gerakan cepat di t__ahan__nya tangan Sungmin di belakang punggungnya,_

"_Tidak semudah itu Sungmin, ingat itu, aku namja yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau harus melakukannya"_

_Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu__._

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan yeoja manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Hasrat dan Gairahnya terpusat hanya kepada Sungmin, yeoja ini membuatnya terobsesi ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin tunduk bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

_Well itu mungkin butuh waktu lama_, Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Yeoja ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak suka memaksa dan menyakiti yeoja yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Sungmin menolak untuk melihatnya, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke dalam _shower_, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Sungmin sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan miliknya yang keras ke tubuh Sungmin, membuat muka Sungmin merah padam,

"Hati-hati Sungmin, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin mandi"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya,

"M-mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Kyuhyun,

"Ya, _mandi_, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Sungmin makin memerah seperti kepeting rebus, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Kyuhyun yang mengeras dibalik celana panjangnya, terlihat jelas namja itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tatapan Sungmin dan tersenyum,

"Aku hanya ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain"

Sungmin menatap marah ke mata Kyuhyun, tetapi namja itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menentangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," Kyuhyun melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Sungmin langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke bokongnya yang sexy…

Sungmin terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bidang dan keras. Ramping sempurna, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah namja ini merupakan _masterpiece _yang pernah diciptakan di dunia.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Sungmin yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Sungmin yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Yeoja ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berani bertaruh bahwa Sungmin sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu yang cukup kuat dan keras – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang lengah,

"Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya namja itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Sungmin lambat-lambat di mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung memasukimu saja"

Sungmin terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Kyuhyun yang keras dan berotot itu.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. "uugghhh," Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, berteriak minta dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Sungmin di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat yang tak dapat ditolerir lagi.

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Kyuhyun yang coklatan gelap dan sekarang basah, menambah kadar keseksian_-_nya.

"Waeyo?," Sungmin bertanya,

"Hmmmm…shhh.." pada akhirnya ketika Kyuhyun mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Kyuhyun yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua,

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, susah payah mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Gwenchana," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Sungmin yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin menarik tangan mungil itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat mendambanya, dan memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Kyuhyun ingin membuat Sungmin menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa membuat Sungmin menyerah dan merasakan kenikmatan. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah memaksa yeoja jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para yeojalah yang berebut meminta untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Sungmin. Sungmin-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Sungmin pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan berlutut memohon kepadanya.

Kyuhyun melirik kepada Sungmin, dan …. _Astaga ! Demi Neptunus dan para dewa yunani yang ada di seluruh alam semesta__… _Sungmin masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Sungmin adalah dress panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malah membuat lekuk tubuh Sungmin terlihat begitu_ sexy_, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius dan menggoda.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Sungmin, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila. Ini semua malah membuat dirinya makin tersiksa!

Yeoja mungil berkepala batu ini harus menyerah padanya entah bagaimana caranya_. Harus!_

.

~~~ **조-이** ~~~

.

Kyuhyun memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Yesung yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya,

"Kim sajangnim memendam kemarahan kepadamu. Apalagi karena tindakanmu menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membayangkan muka Kim sajangnim saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini dia mencoba dan berhasil?," Yesung menyela dengan cepat, "Kim sajangnim sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus waspada." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata serius. "Seharusnya kau menyuruhku untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli,

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun… aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

Kim Youngwoon atau bias dipangggil 'Kangin' adalah salah satu rival bisnis Kyuhyun. Namja itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Kyuhyun, dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Kyuhyun tahu kalau namja itu memakai topeng dan menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat kalah bersaing dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar dia memang tidak boleh menganggap enteng Kangin, karena Kangin punya relasi-relasi penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, namja itu berhubungan dengan sindikat gelap dan kelompok-kelompok underground. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Kangin pada akhirnya akan nekad menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Kyuhyun, meskipun dibekali dengan sabuk hitam tae kwon do dan selalu dikelilingi oleh selusin bodyguard yang kompeten, dia tetap harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, bila Kangin sudah terasa sangat mengganggunya, Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Kyuhyun yang sadis membuat Kangin sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Kyuhyun ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Kangin, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan diapakan hama itu.

_Nanti_. Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, _Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan yeojanya_.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Yesung,

"Dia sudah siap?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Heechul sudah menyiapkannya dari setengah jam yang lalu," Yesung membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Saat dirias oleh Heechul, Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya apapun ketika Yesung mengantar Heechul ke kamarnya dan namja cantik itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya,

"Sepertinya kau jadi makin pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?," Heechul bertanya setelah dia selesai mengusapkan eye shadow warna _nude_ ke kelopak mata Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Dan ya, sesuai janjinya, Kyuhyun hanya mandi, Sekali lagi.. hanya mandi. Setelah Sungmin selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Kyuhyun meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan suara bernada santai serta tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Sungmin – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibir mungilnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tampan, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terangsang. Sungmin tidak perlu meyentuh untuk mengetahui itu, kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegak tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi, entah kenapa namja itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Kyuhyun yang bergitu bergairah dan berhasrat tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan tersinggung dan terhina memenuhi pikiriannya, _Sungguh memalukan! _Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok wanita jalang yang siap meledak kapan saja? Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memang terlalu ahli merayu yeoja sehingga membuat Sungmin resah karena nyaris bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Selesai!," suara Heechul terdengar puas, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Sungmin melirik ke cermin, awalnya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Heechul, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Gaun hitamnya tampak menjuntai di belakang, dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi terlihat sangat elegan. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas, memamerkan lehernya yang mulus dan telinganya yang dihiasi anting permata _sapphire blue_ yang sangat cantik. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas, sangat anggun. Heechul memang hebat bisa mengubahnya sedrastis ini.

"Kyuhyun-sshi akan mengajakmu _dinner_ di _Grand place_," Heechul mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Sungmin tampak biasa saja dan tidak tertarik saat mendengar nama restaurant itu, "Hei itu restaurant mewah paling berkelas di Gangnam, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka," Heechul memutar matanya genit, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati di Seoul."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Sungmin memutar matanya malas, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Kyuhyun hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Yesung masuk, "Sudah siap?," namja berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Sungmin, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar, " Tuan muda sudah menunggu di bawah."

.

.

.

Sungmin diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Namja itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan kagum, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Sepertinya namja itu tidak beminat untuk bicara dan tetap mempertahankan suasana hening ini. Tetapi Sungmin tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam permainan Kyuhyun adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku keluar?," akhirnya Sungmin memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar"

Sungmin mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu,

"Ck, Kau punya 3 chef khusus di dapurmu," begitu yang sempat Sungmin dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau….," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan – _awas kalau kau berani_ _membantah_- , "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus menemaniku"

Tentu saja Sungmin membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Yeoja yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!," Sungmin menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya itu.

"Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan membantahku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau membeba-"

"Tidak," Kyuhyun menjawab cepat memotong kalimat Sungmin, "Hentikan Lee Sungmin, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Wae,?!" Tanya Sungmin kesal.

"_you know why_," Kyuhyun jelas tampak jengkel

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Sungmin keras kepala terus melawan.

"Karena," suara Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap namja itu memegang rahang Sungmin dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam, membuat Sungmin mudur dari posisi duduknya "Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan milikmu membungkusku dengan erat dan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih nikmat mencapai orgasmemu. _Jelas?"_

Sangat Jelas. Dan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin diam seribu bahasa tidak dapat membalas perkataan vulgar itu. Sepanjang perjalanan dilewati dengan keheningan tanpa ada yang membuka suara.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap terdengar dering telepon, Kim Youngwoon sedang duduk di kursi besarnya mengangkat gagang telepon sambil merokok, dengan sebotol soju yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena mabuk.

"Sudah berhasil?," namja itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang,

**"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."**

"Bagus, kabari aku jika sudah selesai."

**"Baiklah. Kau tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewaku untuk membunuhnya."**

Telephone ditutup, dan Kangin tersenyum senang dalam kegelapan. Menenggak kembali sojunya, untuk perayaan awal.

Cho Kyuhyun, musuh besarnya. Namja itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Kangin didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun diciptakan begitu sempurna, Kangin sudah muak karena selama ini dia selalu kalah bersaing dari Kyuhyun. bukan hanya kalah bersaing dalam bisnis, tapi juga kalah bersaing dalam menarik perhatian yeoja. Mantan tunangannya Jessica, meninggalkannya karena dia lebih memilih mengejar Cho Kyuhyun.

Kangin terlalu sakit hati saat dicampakkan Jessica. Bahkan hampir semua yeoja yang dia suka lebih tertarik mendekati Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun harus dienyahkan, namja seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir namja itu hidup.

.

~~~ **조-이 **~~~

.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Awalnya Sungmin menolak saat namja itu menggandengnya, tapi Kyuhyun berbisik mengancam Sungmin - entah dengan apa yang dikatakannya - dan pada akhirnya Sungmin menurut tidak membantah lagi. Sang manager restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Kyuhyun tampak akrab dengan manager restaurant. manager restaurant itu adalah seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Kyuhyun berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan manager restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Sungmin, masa kecil Kyuhyun dihabiskan di Perancis, mungkin itu sebabnya Kyuhyun fasih berbahasa Perancis, bahkan katanya Kyuhyun bisa mengusai kurang lebih 4 bahasa termasuk Jepang, mandarin dan inggris tentunya, _meskipun itu_ _bukan urusannya_. Sungmin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyuhyun.

Ketika manager restaurant itu pergi, Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi untuk Sungmin dan duduk di depan Sungmin,

"Restaurant ini milik ummaku," Kyuhyun menatap kepergian manager restaurant itu, "Arsène adalah asisten ummaku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya"

Sungmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun. Tuan dan nyonya Cho juga telah meninggal dunia, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Kyuhyun itu tersimpan rapat, hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Saat pelayan datang membawa hidangan pembuka, Sungmin terpesona dengan sajian diatas piring putih itu,

Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah _L'imperial de saumon marine _yang ternyata adalah filet salmon begitu indah, sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak tega untuk merusak tampilan makanan yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Tapi air liur Sungmin sudah hampir menetes tidak sabar mencicipi rasanya, pada akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin mendesah saat merasakan nikmatnya rasa makanan yang menyatu dalam mulutnya.

Tak disadarinya bahwa dihadapannya Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Suasana hati Kyuhyun sedang buruk apalagi ditambah perdebatan mereka saat di dalam mobil. Hasratnya yang yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya sangat frustasi, rasanya Kyuhyun bisa meledak kapan saja. Dia sangat ingin meledak … di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memesan _Chardonnay red_ _wine _sebagai pendamping santapan, sambil berharap malam ini Sungmin sedikit mabuk sehingga melemahkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Sungmin dalam kondisi yeoja itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin yeoja manis itu dengan sukarela melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka menyatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Kyuhyun mau lebih bersabar dan menundukkan yeoja keras ini pelan-pelan.

Semua hidangan yang disajikan rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Sungmin terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini. Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

Sungmin mengambil gelas _wine_ dan menyesapnya, merasakan cairan merah itu memenuhi mulutnya dan mengalir di tenggorokannya. _Wine ini sangat nikmat, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan wine senikmat ini.._

"Kau menyukainya?," dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram, Kyuhyun tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai.

Sungmin ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu, Sungmin sudah hampir gila dikurung seperti itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Kyuhyun berbaik hati membawanya keluar – meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat – Sungmin sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Kyuhyun yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanannya – meskipun makanan di rumah Kyuhyun tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi juga _wine _yang luar biasa nikmat dan bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci.

"Bagus," Kyuhyun bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, "Aku ingin gencatan senjata"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang,

"Gencatan senjata?," ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyimak dengan seksama.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik"

Sejenak Sungmin berpikir dan dia tergoda. Bukan, tentu saja bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Tetapi tergoda akan tawaran itu, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini ada disekelilingnya. Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan…

Kyuhyun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin dari raut wajahnya, rahangnya mengeras dan namja itu menggeram marah,

"_Lupakan saja!," _dengan marah Kyuhyun melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri, _"Yesung!"_

Dengan cepat Yesung menyiapkan mobil Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin menyadari dirinya ditarik pergi dan seketika sudah berada di dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Sangat sulit, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Kyuhyun selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan sebut dia _Kira__ , _nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai _Assasin_ paling handal.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Semua sudah diperhitungkan dengan cermat. Seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju Cho mansion…. Kabel itu akan putus.

_Kira _terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, _sekarang_

_saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Kangin yang menyedihkan._

.

.

.

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Kyuhyun tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Sungmin mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Kyuhyun selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Namja itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Sungmin mengantuk mungkin karena _wine_ yang tadi diminumnya, Sungmin mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa makin kuat.

"_SUNGMIN!," _teriakan itu mengejutkan Sungmin membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apa…..?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Sungmin tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

~~~** 조-이** ~~~

.

"_Bagaimana keadaanya?," _Kyuhyun menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut,

Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Sungmin menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok namja yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah dan panik.

"_Bagaimana dia?!," _sekali lagi Kyuhyun bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak tidak sabar.

Dokter Song Joongki, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Kyuhyun yang begitu arogan dan cepat naik darah – lagipula_, namja itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini. _Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan coba menjelaskan keadaan Sungmin,

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Cho, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah untuk ditransfusi secepatnya…."

"Cari darah itu…_Hyung!," _Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Yesung, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Sungmin, apa golongan darahnya?"

"A," dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat gelap itu.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga A"

"Kau juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Yesung menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah Anda, kondisi Anda tidak memungkinkan karena anda juga kehilangan darah.." Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya marah,

"Dengar, ini hanya luka kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, jangan ada yang menentang! ambil darahku dan _selamatkan dia! _Dan kalau…," Kyuhyun terengah penuh emosi, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh pucat Sungmin yang terkulai lemas di sana, "Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya_, aku akan membuat kalian menerima_ _ganjarannya," _gumamnya dengan nada mengancam penuh aura menakutkan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilakukan dan kondisi Sungmin berangsur membaik.

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun merasakan pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali. Ditambah lagi dengan pengambilan darahnya yang tidak sedikit untuk ditransfusikan pada Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat," Yesung yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya"

"Kangin," Kyuhyun menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Yesung memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu sudah bosan hidup rupanya, berani sekali melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Kyuhyun pasti akan mencincangnya sampai hancur tak berbentuk. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum, saat dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuhmu, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana"

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke hadapanku, _hidup-hidup_," suara Kyuhyun dingin, Yesung tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Kangin berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau sampai Kyuhyun menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup… entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Yesung tidak berani membayangkan.

"Ada satu lagi," Yesung tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu

Kyuhyun hanya melirik dengan malas, "Apalagi?"

"Kangin tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang _assassin _handal yang sangat terkenal, _Kira_."

_Kira_. Kyuhyun pernah mendengar nama itu. _Kira _adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, dia membunuh bukan hanya untuk dibayar tapi juga untuk kesenangan dan kepuasannya. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya, karena sampai saat ini… dia selalu berhasil membunuh semua targetnya.

"_Kira _tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejarmu. Kau harus hati-hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia paham dan siap. Kangin dan _assassin_ psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Sungminnya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

**(A/n)**

**I hope there's no typo… amen. (/_\)**

**dan saya ga paham lagi kalau ternyata masih banyak typo ;A; *nangis***

.

.

**~Cheers~**

**StarBunnyCraft**

.

/ps: first of all i wanna say sorry for 'Guest' because I can't replied your review :"( tetapi saya selalu memperhatikan semua review yang masuk, ktitik, saran & masukan semua saya terima & perhatikan dengan baik. terimakasih~! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**-KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

**Tittle:**

_Sleep With The Cho_

Disclaimer:

_I stole their names, but not own them__.__This story belongs to Santhy Agatha, but This fanfic is mine._

**Genre :**

Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

**Cast:**

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum

**Warning :**

Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s). DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

**By © StarBunnyCraft**

**a/n: **Fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul **'**_**Sleep With The Devil' **_karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya~ ^.^

.

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

.

.

.

**"**_**you are so addicting"**_

-Cho Kyuhyun-

.

.

.

_"Ada satu lagi," Yesung tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu_

_Kyuhyun hanya melirik dengan malas, "Apalagi?"_

_"Kangin tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang __assassin __handal yang sangat terkenal,__Kira__."_

_Kira__. Kyuhyun pernah mendengar nama itu.__Kira __adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, dia membunuh bukan hanya untuk dibayar tapi juga untuk kesenangan dan kepuasannya. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya, karena sampai saat ini… dia selalu berhasil membunuh semua targetnya._

_"__Kira __tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejarmu. Kau harus hati-hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya"_

_Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia paham dan siap. Kangin dan __assassin __psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Sungminnya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah._

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya seperti disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah seorang namja muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan, imut dan ramah.

"Ups mianhae, aku membangunkanmu," namja itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira"

Sungmin mengamati namja itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah seorang dokter.

Namja itu mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin dan tersenyum manis,

"Perkenalkan, namaku Song Joongki, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana"

"Kecelakaan?," Sungmin berusaha mengingat semuanya, tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Kyuhyun dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"ne, kecelakaan, kata polisi ada yang berusaha mencelakai kalian, mobil yang kalian naiki remnya blong. Mobilnya terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu tepat pada waktunya"

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?," Sungmin bertanya cepat, kecelakaan itu pasti direncanakan oleh musuh Kyuhyun yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Kyuhyun terluka? Ataukah namja itu sudah mati? Seharusnya sungmin senang, tapi mengapa dia malah merasa cemas?

"Mianhae aku mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "Tetapi aku masih hidup"

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengernyit, menyesal karena tadi sempat-sempatnya dia mencemaskan kyuhyun. _Namja itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah_ _mati_, gumam Sungmin menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?," Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Joongki yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Sungmin.

Senyum manis di wajah Dokter Joongki tak pernah pudar hingga Sungmin menyadari dua namja di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan Cho," ekspresi Dokter Joongki berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?," Kyuhyun membicarakan Sungmin seolah-olah Sungmin tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Dokter Jongki terlihat tampak menghitung,

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah"

Kyuhyun tercenung. _Tujuh hari_, dan Sungmin berada dalam area publik, ini cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Sungmin. Kangin masih dalam pengejaran dan_ Kira_ berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka._ Kyuhyun harus_ _menjaga Sungmin dengan pengawasan maksimal._

Dokter Joongki mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin,

"Baiklah agashi, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh", senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Sungmin seketika terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Joongki keluar dari ruangan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mencibir,

"Jangan bermimpi", desahnya kesal.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mengernyit,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perawan yang melihat namja pertamanya...Oh maaf", senyum Kyuhyun benar-benar mengejek, "Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perawan dan akulah namja pertamamu"

Sungmin benar-benar marah kepada Kyuhyun, Namja itu benarbenar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, sangat kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sebelah Sungmin dan menatap lurus,

"Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional, sangat konservatif dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, yeoja yang sudah dinodai oleh Cho Kyuhyun"

"Hentikan!", Sungmin menggeram marah, tak tahan akan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakiti hatinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Air muka Kyuhun langsung berubah, namja itu seketika berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Sungmin,

"Sungmin? Kau kenapa? Lee Sungmin...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, kepalaku Cuma sedikit sakit"

"Berbaringlah", Kyuhyun membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Sungmin, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah namja ini yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya?

Tapi ingatan Sungmin kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Kyuhyun benar benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk okeh Kyuhyun, tubuh Sungmin sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Kyuhyun jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Sungmin berdenyut sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Kyuhyun menghela napas,

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, tekan saja tombol di dekat ranjang." Dan kemudian Kyuhyun pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

.

~~~~~**LeeSungminChoKyuhyun**~~~~~

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sesak dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Sungmin kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya,

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?", Yesung muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan khawatir melihat Kyuhyun hanya bersandar di pintu,

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Yesung dan mengernyit, "Ah.. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Kyuhyun juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,

"Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?", gumamnya akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menyentakkan kepalanya,

"Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya". Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dokter bilang dia harus dirawat selama seminggu di sini, kau atur seluruh penjagaan, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Sungmin yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya" Kyuhyun lalu melangkah pergi, dan Yesung tercenung menatap tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sangat gelap, begitu kata oran gorang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena segan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat". Dokter Joongki menyapa lagi di sore harinya saat memeriksa Sungmin, "Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Sungmin mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Joongki,

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Sungmin tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Joongki, "jeongmal kamsahamnida"

Dokter Joongki menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka yeoja sepertimu yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Cho"

Tertegun Sungmin mendengar perkataan Dokter Joongki itu, "ne?"

Wajah Dokter Joongki memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu,

"Ah mianhaeyo Sungmin sshi, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Cho Kyuhyunl"

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Cho di ruang gawat darurat kemarin", Dokter Joongki terkekeh ringan

Sungmin mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di ruang gawat darurat kemarin?

Dokter Joongki sepertinya tahu bahwa Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dia mengangkat bahunya,

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat di sini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu", ditatapnya Sungmin dengan tatapan menyesal, "Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Cho adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Sungmin memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak daoat mempercayai perkataan Dokter Joongki kepadanya,

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia sangat berperan penting dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu"

Ketika Sungmin menatap Dokter Joongki dengan bingung, Dokter Joongki mendesah, "hmm. Sepertinya dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku ya"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehilangan banyak darah, dan Tuan Cho yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Cho juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan dan kehilangan darah, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, semua perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan lagi. Sungmin tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada namja iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah namja itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Kyuhyun sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, mengalir di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Joongki menghela napas melihat Sungmin melamun,

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat"

Ketika Dokter Joongki sudah sampai di pintu, Sungmin memanggilnya,

"Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter Joongki berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Sungmin bertanya-tanya,

"ya Sungmin sshi ? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya"

Dokter Joongki tersenyum,

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik".

Ketika Dokter Joongki pergi, Sungmin tercenung. Cerita Dokter Joongki tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkannya?

Pikiran Sungmin teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa saat ini dia tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Kyuhyun yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri terbuka lebar. Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun karena dia merasa takut. Ya... Sungmin takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah pengawasan Kyuhyun, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Kyuhyun, jatuh ke dalam jurang pesonanya.

Sungmin hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya,,,,bisakah Dokter Joongki menolongnya? Jika Sungmin meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Joongki memahami keadaannya? Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Joongki menganggap Sungmin adalah kekasih Kyuhyun, Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Mungkinkah Dokter Joongki akan bersimpati dan menolongnya?

Atau mungkin Dokter Joongki malah melaporkannya pada Kyuhyun, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Malam itu Sungmin tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Kyuhyun terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Sungmin dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Sungmin bisa melarikan diri. Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam _: "Kebebasanmu_ _akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Lee Sungmin..."_

.

~~~~~**LeeSungminChoKyuhyun**~~~~~

.

.

Yesung melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Kyuhyun, "Kami berhasil menangkap Kangin"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Hidup-hidup?", tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Yesung mengangguk,

"ne"

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

.

.

.

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Kyuhyun.

Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Kangin, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Cho Kyuhyun... Dan kekasihnya. _Kira_ tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, _Kira_ akan memburunya sampai mati, dan pada percobaan keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC . . .**

**.**

**.**

**(A/n)**

**Just a short update and i'm sorry for my very very late update.**

**.**

**.**

**~Cheers~**

**StarBunnyCraft**


	7. Chapter 7

**-KyuMin Fanfiction-**

Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'

**Tittle:**

_Sleep With The Cho_

**Disclaimer:**

_I stole their names, but not own them__.__This story belongs to Santhy Agatha, but This fanfic is mine._

**Genre :**

Romance, Angts, Hurt/Comfort

**Cast:**

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum

**Warning :**

Newbie, GenderSwitch, OOC, Typo(s). DON'T BASH MY OTP! Got it~!

**By © StarBunnyCraft**

a/n:Fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah novel berjudul '_Sleep With The Devil'_karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya akan mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya~ ^.^

.

**Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

.

.

.

"_**i'm trapped"**_

-Lee Sungmin-

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar perawatan Sungmin tengah malam. Saat itu Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Sungmin.

Begitu damai yeoja ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Sungmin. Yeoja itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun.

Kyuhyun mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sungmin, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Sungmin. Betapa rindunya dia untuk mengecup bibir manis milik Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Sungmin mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata.

Namja itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh damba, adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang melumat bibir Sungmin, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Sungmin, menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah terbangun,

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Sungmin yang setengah sadar kembali memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Cho Kyuhyun di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, namja itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Sungmin berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati. Sungmin setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Kyuhyun langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Sungmin di pipinya.

Sungmin langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Kyuhyun dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Kyuhyun dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Namja itu mengambil jemari Sungmin dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Kyuhyun penuh hasrat.

Sungmin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Kyuhyun, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terukir di sana. Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, namja itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Sungmin, mereka berdua berbaring miring saling berhadapan, ranjang rumah sakit yang tak terlalu besar itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat. Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin, lalu mengkaitkannya dengan jemari miliknya,

"_Kiss me Lee Sungmin_", bisiknya parau.

Seperti mendapat sebuah perintah, Sungmin mulai mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir mungil itu berhenti di bibir tebal Kyuhyun, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah. Sungmin yang tak mau kalah berusaha memberikan perlawanan yang membuat Kyuhyun mengeram tertahan dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun harus menghentikannya sebelum terlambat, jika lebih dari ini dia tidak yakin bisa menahan singa lapar di dalam dirinya. Tubuh sungmin masih belum memungkinkan untuk melakukan 'itu', Kyuhyun harus lebih bersabar hingga keadaan Sungmin pulih seratus persen.

Ketika Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Sungmin dan menunduk di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Sungmin yang mulai mengantuk karena pengaruh obat - sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya melumat bibir Cho Kyuhyun- desah Sungmin dalam hati, masih menggelenyar panas dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan di bibirnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sesuatu yang lebih, bahkan dibawah sana sudah terasa basah hanya dengan berciuman dengan Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah menghentikan tautan bibir mereka dan menghentikan mimpi indahnya.

menurut sungmin ini adalah kedekatan terintim yang pernah dia rasakan bersama kyuhyun..

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Kyuhyun di dahinya sebelum namja itu pergi.

.

.

_0137_

.

.

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Sungmin baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi tidak dengan bibirnya yang membengkak dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfume Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Kyuhyun benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan mereka berciuman.

Namja itu melecehkannya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Sungmin mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Tetapi, apakah benar itu pemaksaan? Malam kemarin Sungmin amat sangat bersedia untuk berciuman dan berdekapan erat dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia mencium dan membalas semua kecupan yang Kyuhyun berikan! Ya, bahkan bibirnya pun masih mengingat rasa manis dari bibir milik Kyuhyun.

Mengapa dia begitu menikmati saat mencium namja iblis itu?, Sungmin memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya,

merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi wanita binal, yang mulai merusak akal sehatnya.

Hanya dengan berciuman, Sungmin telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona mematikan milik Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi yeoja murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, bertekuk lutut di kaki namja itu seperti yeoja-yeoja bodoh yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada appa dan ummanya nanti? Bagaimana dengan pembalasan dendamnya yang belum tuntas?

"Kau tarlihat murung",

Suara itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Joongki berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja? Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Joongki yang selalu tampak ceria, bahagia dan tanpa beban membuat Sungmin iri sampai ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkacakaca.

"Hei... Heii", dokter Joongki mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Sungmin, "Ada apa Sungmin sshi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu,

"Saya baik-baik saja dokter..."

Masih khawatir akan keadaan pasiennya, dengan ragu Dokte Joongki duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Cho.. Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya"

Sungmin menatap Dokter Joongki tajam,

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya", desis Sungmin penuh kemarahan.

Dokter Joongki terkejut mendengar perkataan sungmin,

"Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah.."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di mansionnya selama ini...", dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Sungmin, mulai dari kisah bisnis appanya dengan Kyuhyun, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam jebakan Kyuhyun.

Dokter Joongki mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Joongki menatap Sungmin terpana tak percaya,

"Wow..., tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa"

Sungmin menatap Dokter Joongki penuh tekad yang meyakinkan,

"Saya mohon dokter, bantu saya untuk keluar dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar sana penjagaan sangatlah ketat. Saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melepaskan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Cho Kyuhyun, dia namja jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya"

Dokter Joongki tercenung mendengar kata-kata Sungmin,

"Ne, arasso...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya akan sulit", namja itu berdehem, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi kejam Tuan Cho memang benar adanya, menyekap yeoja tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan dan sudah diluar batas", dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Joongki menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Sungmin sshi, agar kau bisa segera lepas dari cengkraman Tuan Cho"

.

.

_0137_

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar, selang setengah jam setelah Dokter Joongki pergi, dan Sungmin lega karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter Joongki tadi,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, mau tak mau memori mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan kemesraan romantis itu, Sungmin memalingkan mukanya,

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Sungmin", Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin dengan nada jengkel, "Kau harus lekas sembuh supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman"

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?", sela Sungmin marah dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin tak kalah tajam,

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan _Kira_ tidak hanya mengincarku, tapi si brengsek itu mengincar kita berdua"

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"_ Kira_ adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku", Kyuhyun melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Kangin habis-habisan, sampai namja itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya, "Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh _Kira_... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua".

Bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang, orang bernama _Kira_ ini terdengar begitu mengerikan...

"_You're not safe in here!_", Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat sosok asli _Kira_, tidak ada yang tahu dia seorang namja atau yeoja, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Yesung hyung. Di sini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman", Dengan tercenung Kyuhyun mengawasi Sungmin, "Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini"

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Sungmin panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke mansion Kyuhyun!

Dengan impulsif Sungmin memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan,

"Sungmin?", Kyuhyun langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku... Kepalaku...", Sungmin mengerang berakting sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!", Kyuhyun setengah berteriak memanggil bantuan dan Dokter Joongki yang mendapat panggilan dari salah satu bodyguard yang berjaga diluar langsung masuk dengan cemas,

"Ada apa Tuan Cho?"

"Dia kesakitan!", suara Kyuhyun meninggi, "Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik dan besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Joongki menangkap isyarat mata Sungmin dan tanggap membaca situasi, dia berdeham mencoba terdengar serius, "Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Cho, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau proses pemulihannya akan terhambat"

Kyuhyun tercenung dan menatap Sungmin frustasi, "Arasso. Sembuhkan dia dulu!", gumamnya dingin

Dan Sungmin mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

.

.

_0137_

.

.

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Sungmin oleh Dokter Joongki, namja itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat.

Ketika Sungmin menyadari Dokter Joongki memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Joongki memberi isyarat, menyuruh Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik.

Yang tidak disangka Sungmin, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Sungmin, Dokter Joongki tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Kurang dari semenit, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Joongki menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang,

"Kau bisa bangun?", Tanya dokter Joongki cepat.

Sungmin masih terpana akan kecekatan gerakan Dokter Joongki, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Joongki sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi", Dokter Joongki langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai.

Detik itu juga Sungmin sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Joongki untuk melepaskannya!

Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Sungmin mencoba berdiri, dan setelah berhasil, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu. Setelah semua beres, Sungmin memanggil Dokter Joongki yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan", gumam Dokter Joongki ketika Sungmin sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya, "Ayo"

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Joongki membuka pintu.

Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Kyuhyun di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Joongki mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh Dokter Joongki menutupi Sungmin yang berjalan menunduk sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Sungmin menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang.

Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Sungmin menghela napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Joongki menggandeng Sungmin setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

.

.

_0137_

.

.

Yesung menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa,

"Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai"

Kyuhyun mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu,

"Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?"

Yesung melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu"

Kyuhyun mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"SIAL! kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!"

Kyuhyun meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Yesung. Dan pada saat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa bodyguard Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Cho, Nona Sungmin melarikan diri!"

.

.

.

**TBC . . .**

.

.

**(A/n) :**

**Once again sorry for the delay, it's been hectic weeks /maklum mahasiswa angkatan tua/ x(**

**Thanks to all of the people that have reviewed, followed or favorited this fanfic. You guys don't know how much this means to me :^D**

**I'm also sorry for taking this long to update and for not answering to your reviews, but i promise to do it this time. I might answer your reviews a bit late, but nonetheless answer. Thanks for keeping up with me :^)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ **

**till the next chap.. c ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Cheers~**

**StarBunnyCraft**

**.**

**.**

******ps: If anyone has any questions do not hesitate to ask me through a review, i'll reply via PM :^)**


End file.
